Clickbait or Clickbae ?
by Theartofkeepingcool
Summary: What started as an internet war, might end in love between two famous female YouTubers. (Updating once a week for 10 weeks.)
1. Chapter 1

**-Asami-**

"Should I go with the emerald or jade crystal?" I ask myself, holding the two necklaces up against my neck. Both pieces compliments my cider colored blouse, but I want something to make my eyes pop.

I'm recording my Thanksgiving themed video today, and I want to look as festive as possible. With the holidays coming up, many people will turn to social media platforms to get inspired.

My channel has always been a favorite when it comes to cooking. When it comes to making tasty treats or whatever that warms your belly, I'm all for creating memories. Knowing that I can help others doing what I love, warms my little ole heart. But that's just one of the reasons why I decided to upload my cooking videos to YouTube in the first place.

It all started when I was 18.

I was in my senior year at Little Rock Central High. Autumn to be exact. I don't know why I decided to make videos at such a chaotic time. I was a cheerleader. I wasn't the best, nor was I the worst. But in the south, school spirit is taken seriously. You were either on the team rooting, or in the bleachers. I was never the sitting type, so there you have it.

Either if it was a football game against a rival team, a pop quiz, or just being bored out of my mind. Cooking helped me stay sane, and I'm glad for it. It's not like my life was hectic, I lived a somewhat quiet life growing up. I say somewhat because, my father owns the top mattress company in the state of Arkansas.

Yes. I was that girl who had her very animated father all over the local stations promoting the softest mattresses your money could ever buy.

My father is a respectable man in the community, so there wasn't any teasing from my peers. But trust me, I was cringing every time he came into the house with his pimp like style. Imagine the father from that Matilda movie, then double it.

Despite his style, I love my father very much. It has just been me and him since my mother passed away when I was a child. I don't remember much, but from the old films and photos, I know she loved me very much. My father reminds me of that everyday, simply by the love he gives me.

He bought me my very first camera for my birthday back in the summer. It was a Nikon Coolpix A10, very popular during that time. I also used the money I saved up working at Bender's Diner, to buy my first editing software.

I wish I could say I was the greatest videographer back then, but I wasn't. Truthfully, I was the worst. I didn't even have a tripod! I used things ranging from books to even mason jars to capture my angles.

Despite such a poor set up, I knew what I didn't want to capture in my videos though. And I received all that knowledge simply from watching other cooking videos online.

For starters, no one looked like me. They were just middle aged people or older, recording their every move, which took up time. I mean come on people! Are you making a dish or trying to impress your classmates back in 1957? Ain't nobody got time for that. People want to see recipes, and how to make them to the best of their abilities. Cooking is already time consuming, don't make it harder than what it has to be.

Also, their videos were very dull. Color hasn't hurt anyone, brighten it up a bit! Yes, I'm talking about you Carol. With your house on the prairie kitchen drapes.

I knew from there, I wanted to make my videos appealing, fun, informative, and short. With this approach, I started gaining views, comments, and subscribers. Not many, but I was happy to gain some attention. I was just making videos in my kitchen after all.

Remember when I mentioned something about school being hectic, and downplayed the stress by using cooking to cope? Well, let's just say...I was making brownies everyday, because I was barely passing my classes. Not just that, but the classes I needed desperately to graduate.

I know what you're thinking. What school lets you play sports with failing grades? The answer? A top ranking football school that is !

I was so in fear that I wouldn't graduate, I didn't even apply to culinary schools, let alone visit colleges. But when my school counselor informed me I still had a chance, I bumped up my studying. And that's exactly how the video that changed my life came to be.

I was making a video on how to make a peach cobbler.

I usually let my camera roll and edit later. When it came to the editing, I just muted the audio and sped up the self explanatory parts. I mean? Do ya really need to hear me say 'I'm cracking an egg?' while I do it? If you need someone to do that, you must have a chicken brain.

I usually take the time to watch the videos after I uploaded them, but it was getting late and I still needed to study for my geography test.

So I posted the video, and off to the text book I went.

I got so caught up in my other classes, I didn't really pay attention to my new video comments the following days. I rarely got them, so I felt linking my personal email to be notified would be pointless. But when a classmate approached me a week later about a video of mine, I had to storm into the school's library and check out what she was talking about.

And there it was, my peach cobbler video with more than 10,000 views. That wasn't just the shocking part, the amount of comments and subscribers I gained was astounding.

Why all this sudden fame you ask? Well. It certainly wasn't because I was a great chef. It was all because my dumbass uploaded the unedited video to YouTube.

I was watching myself talk to myself, along with the other 10,000 people in the world.

I was tickled pink from head to toe, but I kept watching.

 _ **"Aw. Shucks. I almost burned down my house making this peach cobbler. I can hear my daddy now. Sami Dear. Because of your terrible cooking and lack of a future, we have to live in a mattress fort. I plan to sale all my mattresses. Therefore, we're practically homeless. All because you wanted to be the next pioneer woman. Then I'll be like. But Papa, I just want to cook! It's my calling! How else am I going to get a man who will love me, because I can't bring anything else to the table? All because I suck at geography! "**_

If you thought watching my own video was brave, reading the comments took courage as well. But to my surprise, I found more positive feedback than bad. People actually saw me as relatable. Even famous YouTubers were recapping my videos. I went from a loser, to a viral sensation in a matter of days.

I thought the attention would die down, but it didn't. My next upload became even more popular, all from not muting my videos anymore.

From there, I started gaining sponsors. People from all over the world were sending me supplies and paying me just to say their name or use a product in my cooking videos. It was crazy!

They didn't just like my videos, they liked my recipes too. Tons of fans and even celebrities were making my dishes, which brought me greater attention. So much attention, I was invited to be a guest judge for a kid's cooking show for the Food Network channel.

I was just a small town girl who loved to cook, it was so overwhelming.

My father was surprised by the attention too. He was proud of me, but he thought it was super weird that companies were paying me to just mention their name. But once he saw how huge of a following I had, he wanted me to promote his business too. Haha. Of course I didn't do so, but I supplied my cooking services whenever he had an expo or something.

With the money I gained, I was able to purchase a quality camera and anything to help enhance my videos. I wasn't just creating food, I was creating a brand.

A brand called Future Pastries.

At only 18, I was able to climb my way up in the YouTube world and become the second most popular cooking channel. (The Food Network being first. ) And till this day, I hold that spot. Despite all of this, I'm truly blessed and humbled. I wouldn't be here without my fans I call my 'Futures'.

Now at 24, I have 8.8 subscribers on YouTube, a cooking line, a house in Springdale, AR, and a cameraman/editor named Wu.

Talk about a journey.

"Asami are you ready?" Wu calls, from outside my bedroom.

"Yes, Sweetheart. I'm coming out now." I reply.

I decide on the jade necklace, and off I go.

 **~Korra ~**

California is expensive af, especially in the city of Sacramento. You would think we would be in Beverly Hills or something. Don't get me wrong, the weather and things to do make up for the cost. But damn.

Sharing an apartment with my two best buds wasn't just resourceful, but a great idea. The boys and I make ends meet by doing side jobs separately. But to make a little more cash, we run a YouTube channel called 'The Triple Threats".

Our videos are based on the requests made by our audience in the comment sessions of our videos.

It wasn't too hard gaining success in this market. Our dynamic as a group makes us all quite lovable. Bo is the hysterical one, I'm the chill/level headed one, and Mako is the cameraman/hype guy.

We aren't super famous, but we are well known in the YouTube community. Here or there we might get sponsor or two, but nothing consistent.

But I think we can all agree, the love of our fans mean more to us than money. I've never met a more loyal fan base, even though they make us do crazy things. Hearing how we inspire our fans and make their day, warms my heart.

That's why the boys and I take it seriously when it comes to looking through the comments, for our next video idea.

I just wished it wasn't so time consuming. And I swear! If I see one more threesome comment, I'm going to scream. Like? Don't they know this platform has restrictions? I'm kidding! The boys are like brothers to me. It has been that way since we were kids.

Mako, Bolin, and I all grew up in the same neighborhood. We would constantly wreck havoc in our city, but our personalities helped us get out of trouble. When we grew up, we knew we had to keep the trend going. That's how we get through the hell of adulting together.

I'm the baby of the group at 23, Bo's 25, and Mako is the grandfather at 28. He's also the only one that actually went to college, so he's like the breadwinner in our eyes. But don't let the degree fool you, he certainly not the mature one.

I have my own YouTube channel where I spread positive messages and voice my opinions on matters that are close to me. I'm not as active on that account though. I like to put all my focus on this channel, because it's great bonding time for everyone.

"How about dying each other's hair?" Bo asks, as he looks up from the laptop.

"No. That sounds too boring and time consuming." Mako replies, picking at his already frosted tipped hair.

We've spent 45 minutes scrolling through the 1,000 comments, for something actually worthwhile and different to do. If we don't find something soon, I'm going to call it a quits and seek refuge in my room.

" What about this one? Pick another popular YouTuber and recreate their video." Bo says impressed.

"But who would we be? That's a huge task to do and we're on a budget." Mako says.

"What about The Try Guys?" Bo suggests.

I think about it.

"They're great and all, but. Our channels are quite similar in a way, we both try things." I state.

"Well! SOrryyy for being the only one picking out ideas. You all just sit here and shoot down my words, as if I don't have a heart.." Bo says, crossing his arms.

Mako and I share a smirk between each other, due to such a drama king.

"No one said it was a bad idea, Bo. We're just working it out in our head." Mako reassures.

Before we restart our search, I get an idea. No! A vision.

There is this one YouTuber that I know by heart, that we could totally reenact. Her name is Asami and she has this YouTube channel called Future Pastries. She's very popular in the community, and from her videos to presentation, she's amazing.

I think she's from Alabama or somewhere, but she has the cutest southern accent. It's like I'm listening to the blonde haired friend from the Princess and the Frog. But despite all of that, she has this warmness to her. And she speaks into the camera like it's just you and her in the room.

Her videos are my guilty pleasure. Forget those creepy ASMR videos, I could listen to her cook and talk all day.

"Earth to Korra! What's your idea?!" Bo asks, waving his arms frantically in front of me.

"Let's recreate a YouTube video." I state.

"But which one? And it has to be under budget." Mako says, sternly.

" I know Mr. Finance! I'm well aware that our rent is coming up." I state, as I take the laptop from off the coffee table, and type Future Pastries into the search bar.

I'm so glad my account isn't already logged into the computer. If that was the case, you'll see her videos already loaded.

I don't follow Future Pastries on my main account, I can't have my fans knowing I have a soft spot for desserts and southern hospitality. Therefore, I use an old gaming account I made when I was 15. It's not that I'm ashamed of watching videos like that, it's just…some things we like to keep to ourselves. Take Bo for example. He loves Disney movies, but I know he doesn't want people to know.

I saw him crying to the Little Mermaid once, it was at the scene where Ariel wiggled her toes. And till this day, I don't know if he was crying out of happiness or sadness. Either way, I don't want to know. And I don't want anyone to know about my love for such a channel.

I click on her colorful channel, and I notice she recently uploaded a new Thanksgiving themed video. The title reads 'My Pumpkin Pie' I internally squeal, because I get to indulge in this video now.

 **"Hello, Pumpkin. I mean. My Futures. *** Wink ***Welcome to another episode of Future Pastries. If you're new here, I'm Asami Sato. And it's nice to meet ya. Make sure you wipe your feet at the door, because you're staying with me. Today, we're making my famous pumpkin pie."**

"What in the name of Paula Deen is this?" Bo asks, before I shush him.

She's wearing a new necklace and It really makes her eyes pop. And the color of her blouse. Cider? Wow! She's really rocking that Thanksgiving look.

Noticing the guys' glaze on me, I start to speak.

"I want us to recreate her video. It's a simple cooking video, so we won't have to break bank. Thanksgiving is coming up, everyone will be viewing this video of her's. Which also means, our version will be well known too. What do you say?" I ask.

From the look on Mako's face, I can tell he's liking the idea. From Bo's, I can tell he's just matching his brother's face. But all looks favor what I want. No! What I need!

"You're making great points, Korra. And judging from how many subscribers she has, Asami's famous enough for our fans to know exactly who we're making a parody of."

Parody? I see it more as paying homage. A tribute some may say. But if that's a yes. I'm all for it.

"So is that a yes?" I ask.

"Hell yeah!" Mako booms, getting us pumped.

"We totally have to go shopping now." Bo says, turning to me.

" I'm going to do your hair, and you'll put on a nice dress. You'll look like a princess! " Bo cheers while grabbing my hand.

The look of confusion on both Mako's and I's face due to this new side of Bo, causes him to quickly clear his throat and deepens his voice.

"You Know? So you can look the part for the video." He corrects.

I usually wear t shirts with words on it. But if it helps make the video look more realistic, I'm all for it?

Maybe the famous Asami Sato will see our video.

I hope she does.

 **Asami**

The video I posted yesterday was a success. I gained 1 million views in under a day, which is always a great thing to see. My father wants me to come home for Thanksgiving. He's in Little Rock, which isn't too bad of a drive.

This will be the first Thanksgiving in 2 years that I'll be home. The past years, I've been touring and promoting my cook book. I always try to drop a new book around the holiday season. It's well needed during this time, and would make a great gift.

But with that in mind, I decided to put my new book out a few weeks after Thanksgiving, just so I can be with my father.

I know he's proud of me, and I try to see him every chance I get, but I know he misses me being home. I miss being home too, but I'm making a living for myself. Something, I know he always wanted for me.

It's a funny thing, because both my parents are terrible cooks. My father used to tell me, my mother would burn water if she could. It's nice knowing that I was given a trait that doesn't just make my parents proud, but helps me stay alive.

As much as I enjoy cooking, it can be lonely. Imagine a plate full of biscuits and gravy, and no folks to eat them ?Talk about depressing.

Sometimes when I can, I donate those treats I make in my videos. But that's very rare, because I live in a nice little cabin. I could live in the city, but I enjoy having nature engulf me in her beauty. And don't you think for a minute that this little southern gal is scared of living out here by her lonesome. I've a lovely rifle that keeps me warm at night.

Another company I've is Wu, but that's during the morning time. Wu hates driving out here to help me record at night. He's a city boy. All the way from Atlanta. And he couldn't be sweeter than a Georgia peach too.

When he's not helping me, he tells me about how much he misses his boyfriend Huan. I never met him, but judging from how Wu gushes over him, they make a cute couple.

I've been so invested in my brand and craft, I had zero time to date. I can't remember the last time I even talked to anyone in a romantic way. But now that I'm getting older and my brand is pretty stable, I'm gaining a lot of free time. Which also means, I have plenty of time to sit and dwell on how alone I am. But whenever I open my laptop, and read all the happiness I bring others, I'm pulled out of that inky dark place.

As I get up to get another cup of coffee, my telephone rings, blasting the fighter by Keith Urban. Seeing that it's Wu, I answer.

"Hey, Sweatheart. How's it going?" I ask.

"Gurl. Listen. Don't freak out, but we have a problem. Have you been on YouTube lately?"

"Not recently. Why?" I ask.

"Go search 'The Triple Threats' Pumpkin My Pie.' "

I head over to my laptop and enter the words into the search bar. After I click search, I see my thumbnail on top, then another thumbnail that looks a little similar to mine, but has three faces on the preview.

"Did you search it?" Wu asks.

"I did, and I see the video with the title you told me."

"Click on it!"

"Why?" I ask, not understanding why my friend is so persistent.

" Just watch the video and call me back. Because. Gurl... This is some tea."

Before I can reply, he hangs up.

No longer allowing the cursor to sleep on the thumbnail, I click on the video and turn the volume up.

I don't usually watch YouTube videos, I don't even watch mine anymore. The fun is in making them, not rewatching what I lived through. But if my friend told me to watch It, I guess it's for an important reason.

Terrible banjo music starts to play in the background, and I make a disgusted face just from hearing it.

After such a terrible intro, I'm then faced with a girl in a very nice floral dress. Her hair is in a bun similar to a style a woman would wear in the 1950s, and she's wearing some fake pearls. If that look doesn't just stand out. The giant smile as she stands with one hand on her hip does.

 **"Pumpkin my hello. I mean. Hello, my Time Travelers *** Wink *** Welcome to another episode of Past Pastries. If you're new here, that's good, because you shouldn't know me. I'm Asami Sato, and it's nice to meet you. Wipe your feet at the door, because you're never leaving my home. *** Camera zooms into her left eye, as it starts to twitch *** Today we're making Pumpkin Pie. Pumpkin? Can you come here please?"**

A green eyed gentleman wearing a suit steps into the frame. He's smoking a cigar and he looks annoyed.

 **"What do you want woman? Can't you see I'm trying to work. It's hard being the only money maker around here. But I don't mind it, you sure know how to cook."**

The slap he gives her backside, tells me the woman is annoyed in character or not. But her giant smile still stays.

 **"You sure I can cook, and not Tracy?" She asks.**

The business man looks confused **"What?"**

 **"Oh nothing, Sweetie. I need your help. I need a big and strong man to help me make this 'pumpkin' pie."** She stresses.

The gentleman smiles and takes off his suit coat.

 **"I am strong, and no woman can lift as much as me."**

The gentleman then begins to flex his arms into the camera.

 **"Mmhm. That's right, Honey Bun. No woman or man can."** She replies, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The woman then starts getting out the ingredients for the pumpkin pie, and I watch as she continues to speak in that god forsaken awful voice. I hope she's not trying to portray me, because I do not sound like a southern belle. And I would never keep my mouth shut when it comes to someone saying sexist comments. This whole video is a mess.

I'm angry, but I don't know why I continue to watch this mess.

Even when she uses the bread knife for cutting the crust to stab her husband several times. I watch. As she repeatedly yells comments about how she knows he cheated on her with his secretary Tracy. I watch. When she smiles into the camera with blood all over her apron. My eyes are glued.

Why am I so captivated by such a distasteful video?

After her breakdown, the screen displays a _'We'll be back momentarily'_ still image.

After that, the woman reappears on the screen unbothered.

 **"Hello my Time Travelers, sorry about the wait. I was just putting the 'pumpkin' pie into the oven. But guess what my darlings? It's ready to be taken out now, and it smells *** Sniffs the air *** Delicious. Let's see how it turns out.***

The woman takes the pie out, and you see a store bought pumpkin pie with a cigar stuck inside. Which apparently symbolizes she cooked her husband, but I'm not impressed. Why buy all the ingredients for a pumpkin pie, and not make it from scratch? If you're going to make fun of me, at least put in some work.

She then takes a bite out of the pie, and gives an over dramatic moan. I never moan in my videos. When I sample something, It's a simple, hum. She made it sound like I was the intro from that Diana Ross Love Hangover song.

 **"And that's how you make 'pumpkin' pie. Thank you for watching, my Time Travelers. See you next time. *** Mwah *****

With the video finished, I'm heated.

I feel like a firework on the 4th of July.

The fact this video has 2 million views and surpassed my original, doesn't help either.

No longer being able to hold all this anger inside, I redial Wu.

"Hello?" He asks.

"What in the firey hell was that? This woman just made fun of me, and half of the world has seen it." I stress.

"I know! They aren't even that popular. They're just some daredevil Californians. They have no brand or idea on what they're doing." He replies.

Not only was I insulted, but I was insulted by nobodies!? How humiliating is this?

In all my years of working, I've never made any enemies. Why now? This isn't some trolling comments on my videos, they're attacking my brand. My life! And I refuse for them to get away with this. I need to figure out who these people are, and ruin them.

I won't contact them personally. No. That's too easy. I have to hit them where it hurts. I must use my platform against them like they did to me.

And I know just how to do it.

"Come over, Wu. I feel like cooking, and I think I'm in the mood for California rolls."

They chose the wrong gal.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I wanted to make a nice little mini story to kill time during the holidays. This fic will only be ten chapters, and I will try my best to post an update every week. Depending on the feedback, I might update more than once a week. But it all depends on if you like it or not lol.

My boss's girlfriend will be on a hiatus until I finish this probably. But 10 weeks or under isn't too bad lol.

Happy Thanksgiving, try to do something kind for someone and be safe.

Thoughts are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Asami**

Wu doesn't even have to ring the doorbell, when I swing the door open.

Before I can speak, I look down at the grocery bags in his hands.

"You went to the store?" I ask, as I step aside to let him in.

"Why wouldn't I? We're making California rolls, remember? And btw. The crab meat was expensive. I'm still paying off my student loans, so we have imitation crab meat." He replies, heading to the counter to place all the items down.

"Wue, when I said California rolls, I meant it in a figure of speech. I feel like ranting, not cooking! " I defend.

This whole situation left a bad taste in my mouth. I wish I never clicked on that stupid video. Now I'm stuck with this foolishness replaying in my head. Not just the video, but who I am as a person. Seriously? Do I really act like that? Are folks really laughing at me? Am I just a giant joke?

I sit on the couch, dwelling on these doubts.

"Sweetie, don't cry. I'm not too in debt." Wue states, rushing over to comfort me.

"I'm not crying about your loans. Actually. I shouldn't be crying at all, but I'm just so upset. I'm a joke, Wu! I'm just a giant laughing stock." I whine, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Aww, Asami. You aren't a joke, you're the best YouTuber I know."

"You're just saying that because you work for me." I tease, hopeful that some humor can stop my tears.

"Not even because of that. Do you think I would work with someone that doesn't have a good brand? I know quality when I see it. Also, those hooligans disrespected me too! Who do you think edits your videos? Me!" He stresses.

He's right. The Triple Threats are the joke, not us.

The laughs should be directed towards them.

"I just.. don't know how I can come back from all of this?" I tell my friend, hurt.

Before I can shed another pity tear, Wu jumps up from the couch and claps his hands together.

"And that's why I'm here, to help you figure out how to defend yourself. No friend of mine, should shed a tear over some superstar wannabees. That's like Will Smith crying over Owen Wilson getting a role he wanted. There is no comparison between you two! Not everyone saw Wedding Crashers, but everyone seen IRobot."

"I liked the movies Cars though." I reply.

"Well. I hated it. Life isn't a highway, It's more like traffic."

My friend sighs.

"What I'm trying to say is, you're greater enough to come back from this. So great, I can see this favoring you, at the end."

"How? They're at 2.5 million views now." I stress.

"Well, let's strive for 3 million views on our next video." He says with a smile, before rushing back over to the counter.

"I was talking to Huan. Telling him about the drama and all, and he gave me an idea. Well, his confusion whenever I rant about something, gave me an idea. How about we make a counter video using what we know about them?"

"I hardly know them. And I'm a cooking channel, not a gossip channel. I thought we could do a nice PSA about how I'm nothing like how they portrayed me. Maybe have a nice lemon meringue pie on the counter while I speak? Something simple like that."

The idea of such a dish, pulls me from that yucky feeling I previously had. Actually, making such a treat, could help me forget about this whole ordeal.

"No, Asami! You can't take the sweet route in everything. They expect that from you." He says, disappointed.

"Well, I'm not about to fight fire with fire. What does that prove?" I defend.

"Listen. I know this may be new to you and all, but this is war. A cyber war! I say we give them a taste of their own medicine. We make these crab sushi things, and throw hella shade at them while you make them."

"Doesn't that seem a little too mean?" I ask, thinking about how hurtful that all sounds.

I'm hurt, but I don't want others to feel that same way.

At first I wanted to kill them, but now thinking about it, it's really not that big of a deal. Like Wu said, I'm Will Smith!

A lion doesn't lose sleep over the opinion of sheep, right?

"We most certainly aren't going to ignore this, Miss Chef Lady. People out here in these parts, look up to you. You're putting Arkansas on the maps. The last people that did that, were the Duggar family and they didn't leave on a good note. If you ignore this, everyone will think this state is full of losers. Not just that, everyone will think you're just an innocent little cupcake baker."

"I'M NOT AN INNOCENT CUPCAKE BAKER!" I defend, getting up from the couch.

"That's not what the comments say on their videos. They think you're weak, Asami! They think you don't know how to hold your own!" He says, fueling me even more.

"I can hold my own. Daddy says I'm the top shooter in all of Little Rock. Tell me a cupcake maker that can do that?!" I shout.

"They say you're the little girl from Wreck it Ralph!"

"I'm not a little girl, I don't even watch animated movies!" I reply, pacing the floor.

"They said Rachel Ray can cook better than you with an easy bake oven!"

"Rachel Ray isn't even a real chef!"

"Mmmhm. They think you're a fake cook, Asami. That's why you need to do this. Do it for the people! For all the little future chefs out there, probably getting teased because their idol got teased. You gotta defend your honor. All you have to do is make a video, and you'll win. Don't worry, about the content. Just cook and I'll take care of the rest."

He's right. I need to do this not just for me, but for everyone I care about.

I will protect my brand.

 **Korra**

I can't believe the attention we received from our last video!

I expected probably a few hundred views, but almost over 2 million? Wow. I'm still trying to get over this high I'm feeling.

Today is Sunday, so we don't typically make videos on this day. I mean. I'm not even sure how we can even top the last one, but that's for another day to think about. Mako went to run a few errands, and Bo went to hang out with his girlfriend Opal.

Long story short, I have the apartment to myself.

So far, I've been checking emails, listening to music, making family calls, and just doing whatever I feel like doing. But no matter what I do, I can't stop thinking if Asami saw our video.

A part of me doubts it, because she's a busy woman.

Watching some amateurs fool around, is probably beneath her.

But apart of me hopes she did, because I did it mainly out of humor.

Making the video was just as fun, as the final product.

Everyone seemed to really up their game. Mako used these old effects that helped our video look vintage. Bolin did a great job on my look, and his acting. And lastly, I couldn't be prouder of my story line.

The boys wanted me to make the pumpkin pie from scratch, but I can't cook for shit. Not just that, but I refused to portray the famous cook, and do a crappy job at cooking. That would be disrespectful, and I could never do such a thing. If she did see it, I wouldn't want to offend her.

My email alert goes off and I reopen my laptop to see who it's from.

Once I click on the little envelope icon, I can hardly believe my eyes. _**'Future Pastries uploaded a new video'.**_

Since the boys aren't home, I have the luxury to watch such a treat without headphones.

The view count is pretty high given it was just uploaded 5 mins ago, but I'm not selfish.

When the chef appears on the screen, she's wearing a lavender pullover and it makes me smile for an odd reason.

 **"Welcome back, my Futures. I know it might be a surprise seeing me again this week. But I wanted to make one more treat for ya."**

The camera then zooms onto all the ingredients on the table.

I don't know what's more shocking? Asami Sato uploading another video this week, or her making a dish not traditionally southern?

California rolls? What influenced this creation? Maybe she wanted to try something new?

I don't know where her mind was, but I'm gifted with another video from my favorite creator, so I can't complain.

I'm not a huge fan of the dish though, but I bet her meal would taste 10x better. One time she created this lovely looking carrot cake last Easter, and I told myself I would cut off my own ear just to try it. Okay. That was a bit over dramatic, but you don't understand! She uses natural ingredients, but also knows that you can't cut corners when it comes to taste. If the recipe calls for butter, you put butter in it. Even as a fitness guru, I respect that.

 **" We're making California Rolls today, to pay tribute to the leading lady of The Triple Threats, Miss Korra. "**

I nearly choke on the air, just from hearing her mention my name.

My name! And she dedicated her video to me too!? I don't know if I should die happily, or continue to be in heaven watching this video.

I decide on the latter, and clench my pillow, as I watch with delight.

She starts taking out the nori from the package, then begins to talk.

 **"I know what you're thinking? Why choose to honor such an actress with this choice of a meal? Well my Futures. Miss. Korra can't seem to 'unroll' down her shirt. So why not roll up a tasty treat from her home state?** _*Looks into the camera sympathetic*_ **We get it, Hercules. You work out, but can you work out some ideas on your own, instead of getting help from your audience?"**

I stare at the screen dumbfounded.

Did Asami Sato just call me out and our whole YouTube channel planning?

I'm so amused, I'm not even offended. Who knew such a woman had it in her?

A little humor to get back at me, is fair.

 **"We have imitation crab meat, because there is nothing real about The Triple Threats. Everything is a joke with them, but I admire their humor. I would laugh too if I had to put my health at risk, just for attention.** "

…Okay. That was a little hurtful, but it's just for some laughs.

Right?

I find myself looking down at my arms, and I suddenly feel the urge to pull my sleeve down. You know? It can get cold in California too...

 **"Wu? Doesn't this rice look like the frosted tips on Mako's hair?"**

 **"** _*The camera shakes*_ **It sure does! Just from looking at it, I'm turning into him. Because I can't seem to stop shaking my 35mm camera."** A guy says in the background.

They're coming at Mako too!? Wait until he sees this.

These people are bold!

Asami takes out a knife and begins to cut the cucumbers.

 **"Careful ya. I have a knife. This knife can certainly cut you, unlike some bread knife.** _*Another sympathetic look into the camera*_ **Come on Triple Threats, I know it's hard to use your brain, but sharp things cut faster. Maybe you need to go back to elementary school. Did you all even make it through such level? No offense, but...Bolin might as well be stuck in Pre k, by the way he cries all the time."**

A jab at Bo too? Who are these people?

 **"Hey Futures, to make this dish more fun. Grab some wine and watch one of The Triple Threats' poorly made videos, and take a shot whenever Mako shakes the camera, Korra rolls her sleeve up, or Bolin cries. You'll be drunk as a skunk, by the time you click on the second video. Actually...That's a good thing. You don't want to ruin your eyes any further."**

At this point my jaw is dropped. This isn't a parody, this woman is dragging our lives through the rubble.

Our video was over dramatic I guess, but everyone knows it was solely out of humor. I think people know that's not the real Asami Sato. But this video?! Damn! She has no chill.

I should be pissed. No. Upset. But instead, I'm flattered. It takes creativity to go about her delivery in such a short amount of time.

I know this is an attack on our image, but I'm impressed by her.

The real southern badass is coming out.

She's much more than cupcakes and colors, I'll tell you that. This woman seems like the type to shoot a moose, and drink a whiskey all in an hour. This new side of her, makes me appreciate her even more.

Before I can continue watching the video, my bedroom door swings open, exposing a very red faced Mako. "Did you see what that piece of shit posted on YouTube?" He asks, catching his breath.

"Who?" I ask, pausing the video.

"The girl we made a video about! She made a video tarnishing our name, and that little fool joked my camera abilities." He replies, heated.

Before I can even reply to that, we hear the front door open.

"OH MY GOD! Oh my God! Did you all see what that chef lady girl posted on YouTube?" Bo shouts rushing into my room, and nearly crashing into his brother.

"Wtf is on your face!?" Mako asks.

The younger brother then touches his skin.

"It's a green tea mask! Opal and I were getting facials. Then I saw a kid watching the video on his tablet. I snatched the tablet away from him to get a better look, Then he started crying. Don't worry I was still able to watch the video over the temper tantrum and all. After that, I ran here.

"Why?" I ask, not understanding the boys' urgency.

"Korra! Self care is very important! We're at an age where our organs are preparing to fail on us, at least we can look good dying inside." He defends.

All of us nod in agreement, understanding the importance of self care.

"We have to get this idiot! How dare she? How dare she come for us like this? All because we out numbered her on YouTube? Is her ego that small that she felt hurt to the point she had to make this video?" Mako asks, sitting on the edge of my bed trying to cool off.

"I agree, what she did was mean. I don't cry all the time…I just have some green tea in my eye" The Mask starts, wiping his eyes, then sits beside his brother.

"Our counter video is going to be epic. Our fans are already on our page making suggestions on how we can ruin this chick's image foreal this time!"

"I agree! I say we make a video that makes her cry!" Bo shouts with passion.

As the boys go on about what approach is best, when it comes to defending their honor, I start to fear for Asami's life. Everyone seems upset by all of this, but I find it humorous in a way. I mean think about it. A very popular YouTuber, felt attacked by some nobodies, and used her platform to address us.

I don't know about you, but I'm honored. Whether we're known as the laughing stock from this or not, she has introduced all her followers to us. She used her platform to make us even more famous! This woman gave us a gift without even knowing it.

I need to meet her. I have too!

"I say we get our fans to troll her to the point she has to delete her page." At Mako's comment I have to step in.

"Woahh. That's a bit too far now. I saw the video, she did say some low blows, but I think we all deserve some constructive criticism." I reply, cool and collected.

"Korra! She said You're a IISuperwomanII wannabe on steroids." Bo says.

"She said that?!" Before I get worked up like the boys, I remember what the true objective is. And that's _'What are we going to do next?' Retaliate or not?_ With that, my mind starts to work.

We don't need to counterattack Asami, we need to surprise her. She expects us to get worked up. She wants us to forget who we are, so we lose our audience.I refuse for her to get the best of us, or get in our heads. I'v something better planned.

"I have a idea." I state.

The boys all get quiet, because they know it's going to be good.

"Let's take a hiatus from making videos." I state

I was wrong, the boys look disgusted with me.

"No fucking way, Korra! Everyone is expecting something from us now, we aren't the type to back down from a fight." Mako defends.

"Yes! We need to bring pain to her, and everything she loves." Bo adds.

I nod, understanding where they're coming from, but I have my reasons on why this approach will favor us.

"Listen. She wants us to cry and runaway. Something tells me, her ego likes being the upper dog. Let's give her what she wants, and lay low for a while. Then we'll come back with an even bigger video."

"What do you mean?" Mako asks.

"The Future Pastries creator has a cook book coming out in a few weeks. This is a busy time for her, so she won't have time going back and forth in a internet beef. So, I say we bring the video to her."

"You're not making sense, Korra. You're making my brain spin." Bo says, holding his head.

"I'm saying! We should visit Miss. Sato at one of her cookbook signings, and vlog our journey. The hiatus will give our viewers enough suspense, to come rushing back in once we post the final project. The look on Asami's face will be priceless too. She won't even see it coming. To have The Triple Threat come into her element, on such a huge day for her, that's the counter we need. what do you say?" I ask.

I don't know where this idea came from, but honestly, I just want to meet her.

And I feel this would be a great experience for all of us. We never made a multi series vlog before, and the journey could turn into something special between the boys and I.

It's been awhile since we been on a vacation too, I think It's a great idea. The fans would love it too. I just hope the boys agree with this idea.

Is it a good one?

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

Do you think the boys will agree on the trip? Did Asami go too far?

Thoughts are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Asami

My video may haven't surpassed The Triple Threat's video, but it did pass my original pumpkin pie video. A lot of viewers enjoyed the little twist I added. And honestly, the California rolls didn't taste too bad for the first time making them.

But what surprised me the most, was the things that came out of my mouth. I received so many comments referring to how 'savage' I was. Wu told me that word means something positive.

Tough.

But I didn't feel tough.

After watching the finished project, I felt more like a bully. The fact it has been a week, and The Triple Threats hasn't posted in days, is concerning too.

Curious on their inactivity, I found myself roaming through their previous video comments, and their fans are curious on their whereabouts too. Wu says we scarred them off, which is a good sign. Yet, despite this victory. This whole hiatus of theirs doesn't sit well with me.

Actually now thinking about it, the whole video doesn't sit well with me. I said some ill things. Words that weren't 100% mine or true. Okay. I'll admit, the rolled up sleeved bit was me, but the rest was solely from Wu.

You would think such a comedy channel could take a joke, right? Maybe I'm just overthinking everything? I bet they're planning how to ruin me at this very moment, and I'm allowing my good heart to feel guilty.

I need to focus.

Today is Thanksgiving, and I'm back in my home city, while my father prepares dinner in the kitchen. I want to help him, but he insisted that I wait until he's done. This is the first Thanksgiving where he's preparing everything, and I'm a little worried. But I know no matter what he ruins cooking wise, I'm certain I can make it edible.

Having waiting duty is boring though.

I could go out and visit some old classmates, but they all have their own little things going on. And ever since I became famous, I haven't kept great contact with everyone. I use my IG (Which all my friends use mainly) to promote my brand. Therefore, I don't see their lives on my timeline. I'm not even sure if the people I grew up with, even follow my page. I mean. Why would they?

Curious on what everyone is doing, I open my laptop to get some answers.

It takes me awhile to remember my Facebook password, but luckily it was simple enough to unlock my personal page.

Instantly, my newsfeed is filled with my peers posting their food plates or whatever wacky holiday pics they have.

As I scroll, I notice a shocking sight.

Ginger has a kid? And he just turned 1 today? That's beautiful.

Ginger was my best friend on the cheerleading team. She was more talented than me, but she never failed to stay after to help me with a few stunts.

I kick myself, because I should've done a better job keeping in touch with her at least.

I quickly like the photo of her son, and not even a second later, my chat box appears.

 _ **Ginger Foutley-**_ _Oh My God! Is this really you Asami?_

I smile to the text and quickly reply.

 _ **Asami Sato-** Yes lol. Why wouldn't it be?_

 _ **G.F-**_ _I don't believe it._

I scrunch up my face confused.

 _ **A.S-** Why wouldn't I be... me?_

 _ **G.F** \- Not sure. Prove that it's you. What happened on March 8?_

I chuckle to myself remembering such a holiday that only those who went to our school would know about.

 _ **A.S-** Tahno, the Quarterback of the varsity football team, tried to prank the principle by filling his office with balloons. Only to find out the principal was allergic to latex, and he ended up having a reaction. And when the principal came out of his room red as a cherry, he stabbed his knee with his epipen . Only to find out that Tahno is squeamish towards needles, and ended up throwing up all over the hallway floor."_

 _ **G.F-** Hahah. You're my Asami!_

 _ **A.S-** Why wouldn't I be?_

 _ **G.F-** Because. You're famous af. Maybe somebody hacked your page or something. I wouldn't know. It's been years! You're doing well I see…._

 _ **A.S-** I know. I'm sorry for the lack of staying in touch after graduating. I see you have a son! How's being a mother?_

 _ **G.F-** Don't worry about it, Sami. I could've always contacted you first, it works both ways. Being a mother is cool and all, but I miss sleeping lol. I wouldn't trade it for the world though. If you made a baby food line, feel free to send me your free samples. ;)_

I giggle to the suggestion.

Now that my peers are becoming parents, maybe targeting them would be a good money move? I'll have to look into that new market. Maybe have Ginger partner with me? After my book release, I'll have more time to think about all of this.

 _ **A.S-** Will do! I'll keep you posted whenever I have the time to put your idea to work. I've my book tour coming up, and my back is against the ropes._

 _ **G.F-** Oh yeah! My mom loved your last cookbook. Other than your business, how are you? I would ask about your father too, but I see him around town already. His style is still killer XD_

 _ **A.S.-** I'm well. The brand is still up and kicking. And haha. Don't remind me, I'm with him now. But he's dressed decent today. Are you still living in the same house or did you move? I can send you a signed copy of my new cookbook, no charge for your mom._

 _ **G.F-** Aww. You're a sweetheart! She would love that. Not going to lie, I'm curious about the dating life as a celebrity. Gone on any dates with anyone famous?_

 _ **A.S-** Not at all! I don't even have time to sleep, let alone date._

 _ **G.F-** Wowww. That's unbelievable. You should be pulling men left and right. You're a chef after all. Not just that, but gorgeous. The captain of the squad envied your beauty, that's why she gave you the hard routines. But! I've got to go. My son Rocky is waking up from his nap. I'll send you my new number, so we can stay in touch better. Happy Thanksgiving :)_

I wish my friend a happy holiday too, and log her number into my phone.

After looking at Facebook, I switch to my business IG page. My follower count has gone up by 35%, which is decent. Everything looks neat and tidy which I like in a business page.

Not finding anything displeasing, I head to the search user bar and type in The Triple Threats. I've never been on their personal IG page, and maybe they're active on this platform.

I'm also bored. So why not?

I click on their last post, and it's a photo of Korra holding the infamous pumpkin pie. Which tells me they aren't active on this page either.

I make sure I don't like the image, as I hover over it. I notice that Korra's tagged in the picture and I click on the tag. Then my laptop is quickly directed to her personal page.

For some reason, my heart speeds up just for being on here. I feel like someone's watching me. Realizing how foolish I sound, I carry on with my task.

Her Instagram page is called 'Avatar Korra' and it's certified too!

Her page is surprisingly more consistent than the shared page.

It's highly thought out and not random. There is a vision there, and I admire that in a person. Organization is big with me. If you don't have that, how can you make a dish?

I switch my view, so I can scroll through the images one by one.

I snort to myself when I notice a pic of a her holding a Taco Bell hot sauce packet that reads, "Will You Marry Me?"

The picture isn't what makes me smile, it's the caption she put for it.

 _ **"Taco about true love. Who wants to marry me at my heart's chapel?"**_

The post gains 23,000 likes, but the comments are higher.

Girls and boys shooting their shots, and some of those lucky folks actually get replies from the YouTube star.

I read through some of the comments she replied to, and she replies in such a playful manner, as she rejects all of them. Mentioning how's she's either too poor for that person, or way too shy to marry such a gorgeous woman.

Wait….She's gay?

For some reason, I find myself more interested in the female comments she's responded to, than the others. I mean. She's flirting with some guys too, so maybe she's bi...? Or maybe she's so confident in herself and lovable, she doesn't see gender, but people?

I don't know what it is, but I scroll down to the next post.

Another image appears, and it's a photo of her flexing in some gym mirror. That post of course, gets even more likes and thirsty comments under it. But this time, she didn't engage in the comment section, which I feel relieved about.

Another post appears, and it's a quote.

Not just any quote, but one from a writer I adore.

 **"Sometimes I'd catch myself looking at my reflection in windows and wonder who I was. Where I was going. Then the image would change and it wouldn't be me, just some nebulous shadow person."**

 _ **― Julie Anne Peters, Keeping You a Secret**_

She could've easily posted the quote and left it at that, but the caption she put under such a killer line made my heart react in a way, I can't describe .

 _ **AvatarKorra:** I find myself chasing after the pause of living in the moment, rather than it being the other way around. I'm not seeking thrills, that action comes naturally to me. What I seek, is acknowledging this is living for myself._

I do feel that way sometimes, that's why I enjoyed the quote so much.

Who knew such a comedian, could be so vulnerable?

I find myself pouting at the people commenting, because they're all posting compliments, and not stressing how great the author's words were or Korra's.

But just knowing the she gets it, makes me happy again.

During my journey on her page, I found myself smiling either towards the captions she put or just seeing her having fun. She did post some clips from her YouTube channel, and she does have a way with words.

It's almost painfully overwhelming in a good way.

Also from my search, I found out she's in fact attracted to girls. And at one point, I thought this girl she was always with, was her girlfriend.

But further through my studies, Opal (The girl in question) is Bolin's girlfriend.

After finding that out, I start to wonder if Korra's even single.

It would be crazy if she was, because she's perfect!

Then again, she is in the public eye alot, and maybe she wants to keep her private life private. But also, this woman does seems like the type to show off the person she loves.

Everything on her page is about things she likes, it would makes sense for her to post about them.

Just as I'm about to continue my snooping, my laptop is shut closed.

"Daddy! What's wrong with you?" I ask, upset and confused.

"No more work or typey typey. Dinner is served, and you need to relax." He says, in his "Kiss the cook' apron.

"Are your ready to eat?" He asks, as I get up.

"Always. The house isn't burning, so I think this might actually taste great." I reply, wrapping my arms around him.

"Har-Har." He says, pulling me into a hug.

 **Korra**

 _"She said, "Do you love me?" I tell her, "Only partly" I only love my bed and my mama.."_

"I'm sorry?" I ask, taking out one earbud to address a girl who's interrupting my workout session.

The girl with hazel brown eyes, and a forest green tank that reads warriors, smiles.

"Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if this water bottle was yours?" The girl says, holding the item that was in fact mine.

"Yes! Thank you." I reply, stepping off the machine and grabbing my bottle. During the exchange, my sweat accidentally rolls down my arms, onto her hand. And I'm the first to cringe, but to my surprise she's cool about it.

"I'm so sorry! Cardio makes me sweat like a sauna."

"Don't worry about it. We're at the gym, sweating is good. Don't you think?" She teases.

I pretend to think about it.

"I think I would prefer to stay cool and collected throughout my workout, but I guess you're right." I tease back.

Not seeing the point to continue my workout due to the pace I could never get back, I decide to call it a quits.

"My name is Suki by the way, I just started this gym a few days ago." She states, while extending her hand for a shake.

"Nice to meet you, Suki. I'm Korra and I've been at this gym for almost three years, and I still feel new here." I say with a smile

"Pfft. I don't believe that. You're the definition of fit. Look at your muscles, Muscle Milk should sponsor you." She replies.

"My YouTube channel would appreciate that very much."

"Oh my gosh! I thought you looked familiar, you're from that YouTube group. The…the…?"

"Triple Threats." I fill in with a smile.

"Yes! Them. I caught your last video, it was my first time watching you guys. You're so funny. You did that pumpkin pie bit."

I nod, listening to her fangirl.

I enjoy when people recognize me, but I've never had such an encounter while at the gym. It's a very local gym, so it's usually the same people anyway. But, I don't mind the attention.

"I'm glad you liked the video." I thank, already hearing my stomach growl.

"You totally made fun of that Chef. I don't like her cooking videos either. I find them too homey and fake. You know? Like? You can't tell me someone can be that put together all the time. It has to be an act, especially at her age. Come on now! Your father is probably rich and bought you your fame."

For some reason, I find myself getting annoyed. No. Defensive.

I know everyone is entitled to their own opinions, but this Suki girl is 100% false. I don't know if Asami's father is rich or not, and even if he was, what does his role have to do with Asami's talent?

I think it's wrong judging someone, without knowing them first. Maybe Suki is just trying to relate with me, but I feel she can do such a thing without downplaying a talented woman.

As much as I would like to vocally mention how I disagree with her views, I decide just to smile so I can make my departure.

"Thank you for liking our videos, I think I should head home to take a shower." I state, moving around her.

"Wait. Can I get your number? I'm fairly new here, and would love a workout buddy."

From the way she's eyeing my body, I can tell she's looking for more than a workout buddy, but luckily I see my buddy Jet walk by.

"Hey, Jet? This Is Suki and she's looking for a workout buddy. Do you think you can help her?" I ask, as my friend chews on a straw.

Jet doesn't even workout, he's the type to only work for 10 mins, take a picture, then go home. But, I think the two can push each other.

Jet looks at the girl and smirks, "I would love to help such a beautiful woman."

"Actually, I was hoping.." Before Suki can finish, I'm already heading out the door.

* * *

Our hiatus from making videos, has been quite therapeutic. I was able to focus more on myself, which allowed me to read more books, meal prep, and just hang with the guys. All this free time has also allowed the thoughts of how this vlog can go.

That's right! The boys and I all agreed that taking a road trip to meet the famous Asami Sato, was a go. Now thinking about it, maybe that's why I got so defensive back at the gym. Maybe my mind has been so engulfed on her character, that I grow to care about her.

Does that make sense?

I know I don't know her, but I know what she stands for. For the most part at least.

What would her reaction be seeing us? Should we go altogether, or one by one?

There are so many approaches with such an encounter.

At least we chose a location.

To make the vlog more worthwhile, we'll visit her during the book signing in her hometown of Little Rock. It'll hit more close to home that way, and no one will see it coming.

It's also not her first book signing, so it won't be so hectic. But since her fanbase is probably bigger there, I want to capture the rawness of that.

Asami does come to San Diego in January (which is closer to us), but I don't want to wait that long.

Despite my gameplan, I can't stop thinking about what Suki said. You know what?

Maybe this vlog can do more good than bad? Maybe this vlog can show the world the real Asami Sato, and not the chef. If people like Suki really view the creator like that, maybe this could gain her more fans and viewers?

Why turn this vlog into a revenge skit, when It can be turned into a documentary.

My mind starts filling up with questions that even I'm curious about.

Questions such as: When did you learn to cook?

Do you have any inspirations?

What's your favorite dish to make?

No! It has to be a little bit more personal, something that people can't look up online.

Questions like: How do you balance your social and business life?

Do you have hobbies other than cooking?

What was your favorite subject in school?

"What qualities do you look in a love interest?"

"Would you date another YouTuber?"

Wait...Where did that question come from?

Okay. Maybe my mind meant the question "Can you relate to another person in your career?

Yeah! That's it! That's what I meant!

Now the next question is, how can I get all these questions asked in one day? I could maybe ask her during the book signing?

No. That's too much. There is usually a time limit at events like those.

Not just that. What if she calls security on us?

Ugh. This is so difficult!

How can I convey what I want to do, in such a little time frame? Our tickets are already booked and fly out in less than two weeks. I don't even know what I'm wearing or packing for this trip. I'm most def not wearing a t shirt. And it's not because I'm tempted to roll it up. Okay, maybe that's the reason. But it's my staple! Everyone knows it's my thing, everyone will...NO!

Everyone can't know who we are during this trip. It will ruin the whole hiatus/vlog thing.

Costumes! That's it.

The boys and I should play different roles on our journey , so others won't recognize us in public. Anyone could easily post a pic of us on social media, and bam! Our cover is blown.

I grab a sticky note from my nightstand and write a reminder to go disguise shopping with the boys,and a few questions to ask Asami.

I start to feel more at ease with some organization for this whole trip and vlog.

I just hope everything falls into place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Asami**

After kicking off my book tour in Jonesboro, then hitting up a few other close cities in my home state. Little Rock will be my final city before I take a break,and take on the East Coast.

My fans have been nothing but welcoming to me. Hearing about how much I inspire them, really makes me feel special. Sometimes indifferent, because I'm just cooking on YouTube. But I can understand why they may find me as a role model. I started at such a young age, and continue to break down barriers. Who wouldn't be motivated by such a person?

As I'm waiting in the backroom of Barnes and Noble, Wu comes rushing in, tearing off his mittens and hat.

"Yikes! It's freezing out there, and the fact you have a line wrapped around the whole building is crazy!" He replies, rubbing his hands together.

Little Rock has always brought in a bigger crowd whenever I do a signing. Remember I spoke about the pride thing? It doesn't just apply to sports, but everything. we really do support our own here. That's why I'm going to make an extra effort to make my fans' experience worthwhile.

At these meet & greet events, we usually have an employee time the individual. You know? To make sure everyone gets a fair opportunity with me, in a respectable time. But, today. Screw the normal 3 minute talk and sign per fan. I'm going to take the time and listen to everyone. They're waiting out in the cold to meet me after all.

Despite being much closer to my father, I think I'll drive back to my home in Springdale tonight. I've been staying in hotel after hotel, and I miss my bed. Not just that, I miss the quietness and familiarity of my little home.

My father and I had a wonderful Thanksgiving a few weeks back, so I know he'll survive not seeing me. When I first started these signings, my father would wait in line just for me to sign his book. It was funny at first, but then he realized how time consuming waiting in line just to see his daughter was.

Now, he just lets me know he's proud of me, and I find that just as special.

There is a knock on the door, and Wu yells out a "come in", despite not asking me if I wanted them to first.

A woman with an earpiece comes inside, and she looks very about her business. Her name is Jackie, and she's the event coordinator here. I usually like to partner with small businesses/local book stores. But due to the large crowds I generate, it's best for everyone's safety, that we have hold these events inside a bigger building.

"Miss Sato, we'll be ready for you in 10 minutes. Unless you need more time." She says, while holding her clipboard.

"I'll be ready in ten. It's cold as the North Pole out there, I want everyone warm as soon as possible." I tease, but the woman doesn't take the humor and just nods. I don't take her tightness, personally. Her job is very hectic, if things don't go well, it's her job on the line. I respect that.

With the remainder of time I've left, I open my Gmail and work on the email sitting in my draft folder for the past four weeks now.

While traveling, I've had a lot of time to think and dwell on the whole Triple Threats thing. I know! That was weeks ago, heck! We're already in December right now, I should let it go. But I can't! It hasn't been sitting well on my heart.

Where are they?

It's almost Christmas and you're telling me, you don't have any holiday themed videos to post onto your channel? That's unheard of! Especially from a creator's standpoint.

Even their fans are curious and hurt by their hiatus. I had some of their fans personally call me out for being the cause of such a thing.

I don't reply, because I don't reply to negative comments, let alone any comments. I don't have the time to address them all, and I want to be fair to all my fans. I like to interact with them in person, that's why these meet and greets are special to me.

Luckily, my fans have done a great job, defending me. However, despite their loyalty. I would like to personally address and apologize to the Triple Threats . I've watched my previous video enough times to realize I was a little harsh. I just want to let them know, that's not me as a person.

I would love to get that message stressed, but I also don't want to sound like a wimp. I want them to know , I was simply trying to protect my name, and my intentions were good.

The plan originally was to shoot a message into their YouTube channel's inbox. But then I realized if they weren't on the site, maybe they wouldn't check their message. So I decided to address the email to Korra's Gmail. Something that I found, after long nights of snooping.

Despite constantly reopening such apology email , this is what I've so far.

 _'This is Asami Sato. You may know me as the creator of Future Pastries. Given how you made a skit based upon me, that is now very popular. It has been a few weeks since the video I created to address your previous one. And these weeks allowed me to realize that I may have went too far. And I want to apology.…'_

I stare at my words, and it still doesn't seem like a lot.

There is something missing from it all, and it feels like I'm holding myself back from typing what I want to say.

Is it weird that I want to compliment the video created just to make fun of me? Because, after watching the video a few times, it's quite humorous. Never in a million years, would I see myself laughing at myself. I'm also curious on who's idea it was to make the video originally? Seriously! Out of the all the creators on YouTube, why did they choose me?

I've a lot of questions, but it's honestly directed toward the leading woman, Korra. Just thinking of the questions I want to ask her, changes the temperature of the room..

"Why is your face red?" Wu asks, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

Luckily in my favor, the time causes us to both get up.

I push any wrinkles off from my velvet green dress, and Wu holds the door open for me.

"Ready, Superstar?"

 **Korra**

"It's so fucking cold! I can't feel my body." Bolin whines, as we wait in this line that wraps around the whole building.

I knew the south would be on the colder side, but shit! It's in the 40's here. And the fact my new look took away an extra warmth source, makes me glare into the cold even more.

I was worried at first, that our disguise wouldn't make it through TSA. You have to understand, we had to look unfamiliar to the point fans wouldn't recognize us, but also similar so anyone could I.D us.

But to our luck, we did just that.

Mako redyed his hair back to it's original black shade. He's hardly on camera, so we just gave him a ball cap.

Bolin decided to jell his hair back, and take upon the scholar look with glasses. He also chose to talk in a British accent, despite us telling him how unnecessary that was.

My look? Well. Me naturally being seen with these two boys all the time, makes me standout already.

So, it was extremely hard finding a look for me. But I got the idea walking past a beauty shop. One minute I was looking for a wig, and the next, I decided to cut some lengths off.

At first, I was in shock that I did such a thing. My long hair is my staple look. I can't remember a time, when I didn't have my wavy hair blowing into the wind. But despite this newness, I liked it. I liked the whole boldness not from the look, but my actions too.

The boys were in shock at first, but they were very supportive. Teasing that there will no longer be hair everywhere, and not having to wait for me to do my hair. All comments, that made me hate and love them even more.

If these looks don't make us unknown, just us drenched in winter attire is enough. We're all used to wearing shorts and tanks. Clothing that fit our temperature back at home. Not this...Snow globe of a state.

I hug my black wool coat, and do a tiny dance to stay warm. At first, I was anxious about meeting Asami Sato, but now, I just want to get inside. Pfft. What am I saying? I'm still excited to meet her.

The boys are hungry for blood and exposure, but I feel like I'm in my own little world. Don't get me wrong, I look forward to uploading a video again. But I want to enjoy this little winter wonderland of a vacation too.

We got here yesterday around 10am, and we were able to do a little sightseeing. But it has been so cold, we don't stay out for too long. After this little meet up, we're thinking about hitting up the mall. It's heated in there, so that should be fun.

Bolin and Mako don't know this, but while we were in the SMF airport, I ran into the gift shop and bought a key chain for Asami. I want to give her something to remember me by. A truce some may call it.

On the whole meet up thing, we decided that it would be better to have one of us approach the writer. That person?

Me of course.

While I make the interaction, the boys will be nearby, recording the exchange. I stressed to them, we didn't want to cause too big of a scene, because this is still a meet and greet. Why ruin a fan's memory, for our own gain?

Bolin pulls me into a hug, and I take advantage of his body heat. How can anyone withstand such temperature? I feel like I'm inside a damn morgue.

From the dark clouds, it looks like it might snow. Then again, it very well might be just a cloudy day.

"I can't wait to see her little face, when she sees us." Mako says.

"Yeah! She'll be like 'Ah shucks. Who brought the little bad wolf in? Yee haw." Bolin says, getting a few people in front to turn around and look at him in disgust.

"Man. You can't be using the southern accent in the south. It's offensive and shit. And what happened to the British thing?" Mako says, through gritted teeth.

"You're right. My badddd." He replies, as I roll my eyes at both men I call my friends.

"Yo? You going to throw a sucker punch when you see her?" Mako asks, with a wink.

I laugh at how silly he sounds.

I'm not going to fight Asami, I'm going to talk to her like a normal human being. Now thinking about it, I'm actually minutes away from meeting the creator of Future Pastries! It's like I'm torn between making this video, and making my dreams come true. I can feel my heart beating out of my chest, and I kinda like it. Because this whole nervous feeling, is adding heat to my whole body.

We move up in line, and I allow my heart to be moved by such a moment.

 **Asami**

"Wow. Wow Wubbzy. You're her! You're…Asami Sato." A girl who looks to be in her preteen says.

The man with her must be his father, they favor each other. He gives me a small smile, while trying to calm his daughter down.

"What's your name, Beautiful?" I ask, looking up at the girl.

"Alexis."

I smile at such an adorable girl and name.

Feeling more composed, she hands me her book, which I gladly take.

"I just love you so much, Asami. I wanted to be a chef like you, but I can't cook too well. But, after watching your videos. I realized I want to be a food blogger. I want to travel all over the world, and try different meals and write about it."

"That sounds fabulous. Do you have a name for your blog yet?" I ask, while writing my name and a little personalized message inside. I do this, for all my Futures.

"I want my brand to be called ' Lexovers'. Just like leftovers, but I wanted to incorporate my name into it. Is that silly?" She asks, embarrassed.

I stop writing and place my hand on top of her's.

"I love everything about the title and your idea. I look forward in following your blog whenever you start it. Just remember, as long as you believe in yourself, you can do anything."

The girl squeals as I hand her back her book, and she drags her father off, making me giggle.

I enjoy meeting my younger fans the most. They're so young and full of potential. With the technology we have now, the possibilities are endless with them.

Wu was sitting alongside me signing books, but he got tired and took refuge in the backroom. I've been here for three hours so far, and I'm already feeling a little tired. I know once I take a snack break, my energy will pick back up. I checked the weather, and it's going to start snowing during the evening. I'm not too worried about it, driving in the snow is nothing new to me.

As I prepare for the next Future to come to my table, I accidentally knock over some pens onto the floor. I only have 10 minutes until my break, and I've a delicious Nature Valley bar calling out my name.

The sound of a soft "Hi." Pulls me from under the table. When I look up, I'm faced with a woman wearing a black wool coat, and a bright yellow beanie. Despite the color of her headgear, her eyes are bolder. They're so enchanting, they trap you in. A rush of jealousy floods my body. Not at how beautiful they're, but knowing they're others who interact with them more than I. No wonder my eyes take upon it's emerald shade, it seems fitting in this moment.

Yellow hat, and blue eyes that reflect upon mine's.

Such an unique mix.

The most quiet hello, exits from my mouth, as I stick out my hand to greet this woman.

Her hand feels cold, and just like my realization I drop it.

"I'm a huge fan of your work." The woman says, flashing her smile.

At this point, I feel like we're competing on who can hold their smile the longest, but it's not forced. It's like we're genuinely enjoying this confused and unexplained moment we're both experiencing.

This feeling of sharing something so intimate, allows me to finally ask her name.

She giggles, and takes off her beanie. Tossing her hair, so it's enough to show that she still has length despite the shortness.

It's very rare you see someone from here cutting their hair during the deep winter months. I know she recently got it cut, because they're evenly trimmed.

I like the hairstyle though, really captures her facial features.

Facial features that helps my mind put together exactly who this woman standing in front of me is.

And my look of disbelief, causes her smile to grow even bigger.

"You're…from…The... Triple Threats." I state, not mortified, but shocked, in a...good way?

 **Korra**

If it wasn't for her dropping her pens onto the floor, I doubt I would've gained the courage to approach her table.

The fact my voice could barely project a decent/confident hello, proves my nerves were off too. But the moment I looked into her eyes, any emotion that was negative, disappeared . It was as if, the world stopped, but our smiles kept everything alive.

She's even more beautiful in person, and the essence that I thought the camera solely captured, is actually true in real life. When we shook hands, my coldness wanted to drain into her warmness. Everything about her was so welcoming.

It wasn't until she asked for my name, that I realized my true purpose.

I felt telling my name, wouldn't be a genuine reaction enough. I wanted her to realize who I was, and put the pieces together.

I guess the beanie removal ,was a nice touch, because she found my identity.

"Yes. I'm Korra. Or you may know me as Hercules." I tease.

Her face no longer owns a blush, and a small smirk replaces it.

"What brings you all the way here to my little town?" She asks, snatching the book from my hand, then opening it.

"Mount Olympus, was getting too boring. Also, I actually like meet and greets."

She giggles to herself, and continues to scribble inside my book. I can't believe, she's signing my first ever copy of a cookbook. I just watch her videos, I've never invested in her merch before.

"As much as I would like to believe that, I think you really came here for a dare. I bet your minions are here recording somewhere too. " She replies.

I can't help but laugh, at how she referred to my friends. I find it amusing she knew there would be a video made about this. Also, her being so chill about it, is pretty cool.

She could've easily asked for me to be removed, but instead, she's accepting.

"Why do you think it's a dare?" I ask.

"Because you haven't made a video, or been active on Instagram in weeks. " She replies, still not tearing her eyes from her work.

"Oh? So you've been stalking us?" I ask, surprised she noticed our hiatus.

Despite her concentration, she still sneaks in a smile.

"There is an old saying here. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." She replies.

"I think that saying, is applied universally. But you're right, I did come all this way for a dare."

"I bet." She snarks.

"Despite what you think, this time I made the dare myself. I used my big girl brain."

"And what did your personal dare show you?" She asks.

" That I'm capable of facing my fears, to meet such a wonderful and talented woman. I'm really a fan of your work! I was following you since you used a sugar bag as a tripod. I think the first video I watched of yours, was... How to make bake free cookies?"

I don't have time to think if that's actually the first one, because she takes her eyes off my book, and stares up at me in disbelief.

"Impossible! That video wasn't even up on my page for a month, there is no way you saw it. I only had 5 subscribers at that time, and that video only had 3 views."

I dip my head, preparing to out myself about my secret YouTube account.

"I used to follow you on an old account used just for gaming. And I was in fact one of the 3 views, if not all of them. I'm kinda disappointed you deleted the first video I ever fell in love with. Can't blame you though, you wanted your best work displayed. It worked, because look at you now!" I reply, stretching my arms out to empathize how successful she became.

I find it adorable how she doesn't hide her smile, as she listens to me fangirl. And I'm glad, because I'm not ashamed.

"If you know me so well, why portray me so wrongfully? What did I do to you?" She asks. But this time, a small frown forms on her face.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I just wanted to play some homage to you. Even though I went overboard when it came to theoretical, It was all out of love. But your counter video? Wow! Damn, you really have a spark in you."

Asami chuckles, and it sounds even sweeter than the treats she makes.

"Well, as you may know. Just like our weather, things from here come hard. I accept your apology, and I'm sorry for my words directed towards you. I don't entirely view you in such a manner. I think you're a very charming woman. Based on your huge following base, you certainly leave an impression, and I can see it."

I find myself blushing.

"Me? Look at the line I'm holding up. Everyone is crazy over you! I'm just a nobody in their eyes." I explain.

"You aren't a nobody in mines."

Words exit out of her mouth, without her realizing the gravity they hold on me. I don't even fully know this woman. Yet, I feel like I'm getting everything I need from her. Things I didn't expect or want.

She hands me back my book, and even though I try to grab it, she still has a grip on it, preventing me from taking it.

"When are you flying back home?" She asks.

"Tomorrow morning. The boys and I flew in yesterday.

She frowns.

"I doubt you'll be flying out in the morning."

"And why not? Are you going to hold me hostage? I don't mind it. Having you cook a few meals is a win" I tease.

Before she can reply to my playful response, a woman pushes through the crowd. "Everyone! Asami Sato will be taking a 10 minute break. When she comes back, she will continue her book signing."

The woman then turns to me, and before she can speak, Asami does.

"Jackie, she's fine. She's an old friend."

Jackie looks me and up and down, then nods.

"Very well, Miss Sato. Have a nice break."

With everyone somewhat gone, Asami places her glaze back onto me.

"It's going to snow tonight, and here in this city, we get it pretty heavy. I doubt anyone will be flying out in the morning. "

I laugh.

"Nonsense. A little snow isn't going to cancel anything. Besides, we have no choice. We've to check out from our hotel in the morning." I stress.

Before she can speak once again, I hear a yell. Not just any yell, but..

"That's right! The Triple Threats are taking over Arkansas. You've been punk'd, fool!That's right! West Coast in the building! West Sideeeeeeeee." Bo says, throwing up a W with his hands into the camera.

I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life.

"So tell us Miss. Sato, how does it feel to be blindsided at your own event? Not your cup of tea? Too hot in the kitchen?" Mako asks.

"Hey! That should've been my line." Bo whines.

"Bro. You totally ruined your accent with your whole West Side bit." Mako defends, getting his little brother to accept his argument.

You would expect for the chef to be intimidated, yet, she's standing around amused. Almost like she's enjoying all this added attention.

"All ya have disguises, huh?" She states, touching, Bo's jelled haired who just hisses at her.

It feels weird, but it's like she naturally fits in with all of us.

"Guys. Asami was telling me how it might snow tonight." I say, trying to get them to turn off the camera, and act like the adult men I know they can be.

The older brother, checks his phone and frowns. "I do see some reports on snow. I really hope they don't cancel our flight, I don't want to tap into my savings for days in a hotel." He stresses.

Talk about how much of a hassle that would be.

"I would hate for ya to dip into your accounts for something out of your control. If you want, you can stay with me until the snow gets better."

That was such a generous offer, but who in their right mind would stay with someone they hardly know?

Me. I would!

Especially if someone can cook like her. We would have a great meal every hour. That's my dream vacation. That' is my life!

Before any of us can say anything, we hear a squeak.

'Sami! Omfg. The Triple Threats are right in front of you!" A gentleman says, holding a Junie B Jones book as a shield.

"Wu. Relax. They're fine. I was suggesting that they stay with me until the snow calms down."

The guy named Wu smiles, and motions for his friend to come over to him.

 **Asami**

Once we're away from everyone, Wu pinches me.

"Ow! What's that for?" I ask, rubbing my arm.

"To see if you're asleep. Why didn't you tell me that the crazy YouTube group was here! I could've called security."

I laugh.

"Maybe if you didn't leave me all by my lonesome, you could've found out when I did. I didn't need back up, it wasn't like they ganged up on me. I just spoke with Korra, and she's really nice. Did you know she was one of the first person to watch my videos. She's so kind and sweet, and the whole video was just a misunderstanding. There is no beef." I explained, happily.

Korra's so respectful, my heart flutters every time she speaks.

Even the other members of the Triple Threats, seem pretty civil.

I feel comfortable enough housing them for a day or two. I mean, they really don't have a choice. Unless they want to spend more money. And the hotels around here aren't cheap. They came all this way for me, why not make things a little easier for them?

"They're going to kill you, Sami! You attacked their brand! They didn't come here to make amends. They want blood." He stresses.

"Maybe the other two, but not Korra. She seems very real, and I somewhat feel safe with her?" I state, thinking more into this strange feeling of mine.

I was in the process of sending her a heartfelt message, only to have the girl show up to my book signing?

There has to be some type of sign here.

But what is it?

My friend eyes me suspiciously.

"Asami. I know living out in the woods with Christoper Robins and all, is lonely. But you don't need the three little bears ruining your home. You're Goldilocks, you ruin homes, not the other way around!"

I love Wu, but he worries too much.

"Do you want to stay with me too, to make sure the three little bears don't kill me?" I ask.

"Oh hell nah. I'm too pretty to die so young. If you want to be wild, go on ahead. But don't include me."

I laugh, and roll my eyes.

"It's going to be fine, Wu. And it's up to them really. If they don't' want to, they don't have to." I stress.

After our discussion, we make our way over to the group who's talking among themselves.

"Have you decided what ya wanted to do yet?" I ask.

The taller/ older one Mako clears his throat.

"If you don't mind, Miss Sato. We would be very appreciative if you allowed us to stay with you until this whole snow thing died down. We've money to help with the groceries, or whatever accommodations you need from us." He says, all professional.

" I don't need any money, but that was very sweet of you to say. It's up to you folks if you feel comfortable staying in a little cabin in the woods with me."

"A cabin? Awww! That's so adorable. Do you have a fire place?" The little brother, Bolin says all bubbly which makes me smile.

" I do! I just fetched some wood this morning, so it's all ready to keep us warm and cozy." I reply.

Even though I'm talking to the group, I'm looking more so at Korra, who's nodding and listening to what I'm saying. I'm curious about what she's thinking, she seems to be in thought.

"Then I think that sounds like a plan, thank you again. Miss Sato. We're very appreciative. Right everyone?" Mako asks, getting the remainder of the two to nod and smile.

"Great! After this meet and and greet is over, we can swing by your hotel and pick up your stuff, and drive home." I state, looking at the time, seeing that my break is about to be over.

Just from starring at their grins, I received the burst of energy I needed.

Is it normal to be this excited?

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _This should be fun._

 _Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!_

Thoughts are appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Korra**

Our eyes are glued to the window, as we watch the crystal flakes dance and land onto the car.

This is the first time I've ever experienced snow, and it's beautiful. Even though it's falling pretty fast, It's thickness isn't affecting Asami's driving.

We haven't been driving for too long, but the darkness is still creeping upon us. It took awhile to adjust to this new time difference, but It's not too much of a problem.

" You don't have to suffer through my music out of kindness, I can play something else." Asami says, over the Little Big Town album.

I don't mind country, everyone loves at least one Carrie Underwood song. But I'm not the type to blast a whole country album religiously. So, I'm really not bothered by her choice of music. But the boys pounce at the opportunity to change.

"Do you've Apple music?" Bo asks, sitting beside me.

"Yes, I do. Why are you so in shock? Is Apple music a luxury only west coasters enjoy?" She tease, while passing another truck on this winding road.

How can she drive so well in these conditions?! The roads are so thin here, and the headlights can very well be illusions of snow if you ask me.

"No! It's just…the phone service is choppy here. It's the trees!" Bo stresses.

"Actually. It's most likely your phone company, depending on who you have." Asami answers, handing her phone to Mako in the passenger seat. "Pick something. I'm curious on your music taste."

I rest my forehead onto the cold car window, and continue to stare at the decorated white trees. Everything here resembles a snow globe, and the thought of actually living inside one, takes over my mind. As I turn my head a little on the cold surface, the driver and I make eye contact. It's only for a brief second, because she sharply directs her attention back onto the road. The whole exchange wasn't awkward, but enough to question the interaction. Either one of us could've smiled or done something to acknowledge each other. Yet, we didn't or feel the need to?

"Bro! Turn it up. You know this is my jam." Bo says, head banging to Fall Out Boy's, I Don't Care.

Bo's excitement, makes me laugh, because he really does love this band.

" I know! That's why I played it." Mako replies, looking at the driver, hopeful she's impressed by the song choice too.

From Asami's off beat tapping on the steering wheel, I can tell she's trying to embrace and fall in love with the song too. It's pretty cute if you ask me.

Not wanting to be left out of the jam session, I start singing along with Bo.

 **Asami**

I'm so glad we left when we did, the snow is just now picking up. Luckily, we're only 10 minutes away from my home. I've driven in worse conditions before, so I'm not too bothered. But something about having passengers in your car, makes you more concerned. However, I'm glad they're all with me. Just from seeing their reaction to snow, was heartwarming. It made me prouder to call this place home, because it gave them something, I could never.

After spending a few hours with this crazy group, I can see why others might fall in love with them. They're pretty goofy, and their personalities clash in a good way. Just like the cinnamon, ginger, and sugar in my gingerbread cake. All have different flavors by themselves, but when they come together, they make a unique taste. A good one.

Back at the book signing, the boys were a bit tense. But after they accepted my invitation, they were respectful, if not protective over me. Making sure I had water if I needed it, and getting rid of old pens and replacing it with new ones. Just sweet things that were unnecessary, but carried a lot of weight to them.

But Korra...

She has been kind in every way possible, and I can't really explain it. I know I have examples on how the boys were helpful, but her... She hasn't done much compared to them action wise, but I view her actions as greater. Her smiles and waves throughout the process, always gave me a burst of energy. Something I'm very grateful for.

Bolin starts singing at the top of his lungs, and I can't help but smile. When Mako pulls out his camera and turns around to record his brother, my smile grows wider.

Maybe they don't work too hard for views after all? I'm in the car with them, and I'm enjoying myself very much. The sound of Bolin shouting "I don't care" makes me jump, and Mako laughs, while the camera is still pointed on the singers in the back.

I find it very kind that he's not pointing the camera on me, because I could never match their greatness. But I'm also jealous, because I want others to know I'm hanging with such a cool bunch too.

I see my mailbox ahead, and I thank the heavens for getting us here safely. I guess the angels are answering back, because I hear the most angelic voice.

Korra hits a very impressive note, and I wasn't expecting the original artist, nor her, to hit it. From the boy's hyper reaction, I can tell they're aware of their friend's musical talent, but that doesn't stop them from cheering.

We pull into my very long driveway, and I know it's going to be hell creating a path whenever the snow stops.

"You live here?!" Korra asks, dumbfounded.

Her excitement, makes my heart flutter, because I do live here!

"Yep! And I'm the proud owner too." I reply, taking the keys from the ignition.

"It's beautiful! It's like I'm in a winter wonderland." Korra states, and I feel my face heating up despite the heat still being on.

"Well, wait until you see inside."

Once outside, I wrap my jacket around my bare legs. Only I would wear a dress, knowing it would snow later. I turn around to see if they need help with their bags, but Korra has the majority of them in her hands. Just before I could offer to take one from her, I feel my body being lifted off the ground.

"Miss. Sato. It's too cold for you to be walking in heels in the snow." Bolin says, while holding me in his arms. Such action causes me to laugh hysterically, because he came out of nowhere. And now he's running like lighting to my porch.

"I'm going to go back, and help with the bags. Be right back." Bolin says, while dashing through the snow.

With me inside, I frantically look around and notice my home isn't up to standards to have guests over. That being said, my paranoia kicks in. I race over to the living room, fixing the pillows, stuffing the half empty bottle of Barefoot into a couch cushion, rearrange my baby pictures so the best one is viewable first, and anything I can to make my home presentable. As I grab a single chip ahoy cookie from the coffee table, I see Korra standing in the door way, hesitant.

"You can come in, I'm not gonna bite." I say sweetly.

"You sure? I don't want to get snow on your floor."

Still holding various bags, I race over to her and try to take one. But instead of worrying about a duffel, I notice how soaked her coat is." You'll get sick if you don't get out of that jacket." I say, helping her take it off. I'm so invested in my task of making sure she doesn't get sick, that I don't notice how close we are. How I'm still touching her arm, and the chilliness of them, that my hand won't allow to be transferred into my own warmness.

Such cease in time, couldn't be much colder. But everything about me, is warm.

"Woah! This weather is kicking my ass." Mako says, stepping into the doorway.

His look of confusion, looking between us, makes me confused as well."Is everything okay?" He asks, mainly towards his friend. Realizing I'm still touching her, I quickly drop my hand.

"Totally! Bo, alright?" Korra asks, just before the last member joins us.

"Me no likey, snow." He says, brushing the wetness from his hair.

 **Korra**

I've been here for only 3 hours, and everything about her home still surprises me. From the flooring, the fireplace, and the country lifestyle, I feel like I'm at a ski lodge. Literally! I'm looking out into the backyard, and the snow is taking over it. Marking it's territory, as if they're taking back the land they're entitled to.

"Are you folks hungry?" Asami asks, stepping out in a more comfortable outfit than her dress.

"Yes, ma'am!" Mako answers, happily. But it's more inspired by Asami's great Wifi service.

"I could eat a horse." Bo adds, while trying out Snapchat filters, that he'll probably send to Opal.

I'm the only one who's not glued to their phone, and that's shameful. Don't get me wrong, I use my device a lot, but I'm not obsessed with it like most people. I'm the type to leave my phone in my car, if I've to go shopping. If I've a task to complete, why allow distractions? I wonder if Asami feels same way? That could explain why she chose to live out in the woods by herself.

I'm a little worried about her being out here all alone. I can tell she admires her home very much, she worked hard for it, I would too. But personally, I couldn't see myself living in a place like this. It's just a lot of space. So much space, it reminds you of how empty everything is.

"I guess I should start on dinner then, how does beef stew sound?" She asks.

The feeling of my mouth watering, prevents me from shouting a yes. Luckily, the boys answer yes for me. Not really having a distraction, other than starring out into the winter night, I make my way over to the kitchen.

Asami washes her hands in the sink, and my question of helping, startles her.

Despite the scare, she has a smile on her face.

Unlike the velvet green dress she had on earlier, she's now wearing a baby blue top and jeans. Such a light color makes me weary, because she can easily get a stain on it. Then again, she's a professional and I doubt she makes a mess every time she cooks, like me.

"Aww, you're a sweetheart, but I'm fine. You can just relax and make yourself at home, the men already have." She says, with that cute little smile of hers. The smile makes me want to retreat, but I genuinely want to make myself useful. She has been very generous to us, and it's the least I can do. I'm not a pro cooking wise, but I can make a decent meal.

"Please. Let me do this. Unless, you think I'll be in your way?"

"No! Not at all! I just thought you wanted to relax. Hm. What can you do?"

I like how she pauses time, just to think to herself. I even find myself stopping whatever motion I was doing.

"Okay! You can help me cut the veggies. " She states, excited she thought of something.

As I make my way over to wash my hands, in the corner of my eye I watch her head to the fridge and pull out whatever ingredients she needs. With the happy birthday song in my head, I continue to watch as she talks to herself about what she's missing.

I start to wonder if this is a daily procedure of hers. The scene her viewers and fans don't see. The part where her mind works, before she creates something.

With my hands all clean, I grab a paper towel and dry them off.

"Here is a cutting board, and this is a 'pairing knife'. I would give you a bigger one, but I'm afraid you'll stab me."

"You're worried about me stabbing you with this tiny thing?" I tease, empathizing how huge of a cooking utensil she has, compared to mine. I know she has to cut the beef, but that chef knife could do more damage.

"Oh? My butcher knife? Don't worry, I use this for only beef. And besides, I see you as a sweetie pie and not a pumpkin one." She says with a wink, and we aren't even cooking yet, and I find myself getting hot.

I pick up a carrot first, and chop one piece off.

"Am I doing okay?" I ask, while she takes out a pack of meat from the fridge.

"Absolutely. You're fine." She replies, getting rid of any doubt from me.

Even though she told me I'm doing fine, I keep sensing her eyes on me in between her own chopping. With one carrot all done, I grab another from the bag. And just when I'm about to chop another end, she rushes over to me. "I'm sorry. But, when you chop anything, you must keep your fingers rolled back. Your little fingers can be chopped off, and that's not very lovely, is it?" She asks, looking up at me concerned.

I step back, giving her space to demonstrate.

As she starts slicing and dicing, my attention is more on how she can effortlessly chop. I know she's in her element and all, but I like watching her get lost in her work. When I was chopping, I was focus on the force and the size of the pieces. But with her, she somewhat predetermines the size and force she puts into it.

"How are you supposed to watch me, when you're so far?" She asks, still working on her task.

Embarrassed by the distance I created, I quickly step closer.

My eagerness, allowed my body to crash into her's and she just giggles. Such collision, might've ruined a normal person's work. But not her's. It's almost like, my clumsiness was expected.

"You think you can handle the rest on your own?" She asks.

"I don't know, Asami. I think I might be the greatest cutter in the U.S, now that I hold the secret of chopping. " I state, taking back over of my station.

My response makes her laugh, as she heads back to her's.

"The fact I taught you, proves the title is partially shared. However, I'm confident you can use your hands."

"Ha! That's what she said." Bo shouts, eyes still glued to his phone.

Choosing to ignore his immature ways, I decide to strike up a conversation.

"You didn't want to live in the city?" I ask, now working on peeling potatoes.

" You're asking me why I didn't want to live in the city? Correct?"

I laugh, and nod.

"Yes! I'm curious on why you chose to live out here."

The sound of her chopping the beef, mixes with her reply. "The city is nice and all, but I like how quiet it is out here."

"Don't you get tired of seeing the same old trees and stuff?" I ask, finally getting into the groove of this whole chopping thing.

She smiles to herself, as she turns on the slow cooker.

"I personally think it's the opposite. You see the same old things in the city. The same buildings, the same people, streetlights? It's all because it's their job to be apart of it. But out here. Here in the outdoors, nature is in control. And everything about nature is unpredictable."

She does have a point.

"But doesn't it get….."

Realizing how harsh my question sounds, I decide to abort it.

"Lonely?" She fills in, despite me choosing to abandon my question.

"Well, yes. But i'm not saying I think you are, I just would get lonely. I do share my home with those two fools over there, so that's just me." I reply.

"I can see why you may think that."

I dread my choice of words, because my objective was to strike up a conversation, not create more space for silence. Why am I so great at creating distance?

"I love the peace I feel out here. Yes, it does get lonely, but my father is only a few miles away. Also, being on YouTube helps me interact with people. I feel somewhat connected with my fans. Does that make sense?"

"It makes total sense, I feel connected online too. However, I think I'm obsessed with Instagram mainly. I probably have millions of photos on there."

She laughs, at my honesty

"I think I'm not interesting enough to have a personal account for my fans." She replies, almost regretful.

I disagree. Just from getting to know her, her fans would love her even more. Yes, she's real just like her YouTube channel, but there is this rawness about her, that her business doesn't really capture. She's very caring, but not in the 'It's the right thing to do' type of way.

"I think people would fall in love with you as a person too." I state, now in a discussion I'm confident in.

"You think so? I really don't do anything special. When I'm not working, I'm just in my house sleeping or..."

"Creating." I fill in.

"Yeah. I suppose I cook too."

"You're creating something though. You're making something that's a lasting impression."

She snorts. "Thanks for highlighting how once a video is on the internet, it's on their forever."

"I was talking about a smile." I correct. And this time, I look up at her, where she's on the receiving end of this genuine look that has been present all throughout the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Asami**

"Dinner is served!" Korra says, while she places the dinner rolls onto the table.

I'm impressed by my timing, this meal usually takes hours to prepare. Then again, having a helping hand certainly took some minutes off.

The boys all rush to the table, and before Bolin can grab a roll, Korra slaps his hand away.

"Wash your hands!" She scolds.

"Whyyyy? I've been on my phone this whole time, and I'm hungry." He whines.

"Do you know how many germs are on your phone? Am I right, Asami?" She asks, trying to get me to agree with her.

I give a very stern nod and point at Bolin.

"Yes! A lot of bad germs on your device, listen to your mother." I tease, getting Mako and Korra to laugh.

"Everything smells amazing." Mako says, pulling out a chair for Korra. Which my mind pays a little more attention to, than usual.

The two, exchange a small conversation while I place a napkin onto my lap. They're discussing a video game. Red Dead Redemption 2, I think? I'm not a video game person, but I did have a pocket Tetris keychain once. However, I doubt that would impress the two active gamers.

Bolin finally joins the table, and sticks out his tongue before sitting down.

"Go ahead, and help yourselves." I state, since everyone is just waiting for whomever to make the first move. In no time, the boys fight over the lid of the stew pot.

What happened to the polite Mako? You know? The one who should serve his princess, due to his whole chair pulling move. Maybe I should serve her? She did do most of the time consuming work. All I did was season the beef and put the ingredients into the pot.

Just when Mako puts food onto his plate, The woman steals his plate away. As Mako rolls his eyes and places stew on his new empty one, Korra takes a hold of that one too, and passes it over to me. As Bolin laughs at his brother's misfortune, I grab a hold of his filled plate, and hand it to Mako.

"Hey!" he pouts, getting Korra to hand her plate to Bolin. Where, I get up to place some on to her plate. With everyone now with food, we all burst into laughter.

Who knew such an unexpected exchange could be so fun?And to think? I would've made a sandwich, and had wine until I feel asleep.

The beef stew came out better than I expected. I'm glad I didn't go heavy handed on the spices. I like my food a little more spicy, but I wasn't sure how the others would take it. So I decided to take it easy with the seasoning. But, it turned out to be the perfect balance of flavor.

"This is amazing, Asami." Bolin says, making my heart melt.

"Aww, Hun. Bless your heart." I say, with a smile.

"Seriously, Asami. You did a great job! I've never tasted anything so great. And I'm not just saying that because we live off fast food and oven pizzas." Mako adds, while scooping another spoonful.

Despite my confidence in cooking, I can't stop the giant grin plastered on my face from hearing such feedback.

"You like the stew?" I ask, the woman who's just as responsible for this creation as me.

"The stew itself, was meh. It was clearly the veggies that made it."

I laugh, at such a lie.

"Why? Because you cut them?" I ask.

The woman sips and holds her drink, as if she has the most expensive wine in her grasp." Clearly a lot of effort was made, you can taste the hard work in each bite." She replies, humbled.

"I guess you can taste your sweat from cutting then." I tease.

"Do you like the taste?" She replies, with a hint of seduction.

"It does have a certain taste I'm drawn to." I match.

The sound of Bolin spitting out his food, not just ruins the moment , but my tablecloth too.

"Bo! That was rude and gross!" Mako shouts.

"Well. I'M SORRY! These two are talking about sweat being a key ingredient in my food. Which is gross! It also reminds me of that cake scene from Matilda. And that was just... disturbing ."

I quickly get up and head into the kitchen to grab some paper towels.

Instead of rushing back to clean up the mess, I take a moment to collect myself. I'm not sure exactly why I need this break, but I take advantage of it.

 **Korra**

Mako and I glare at Bo, as we wait for Asami's return.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!? Do you have any home training?" I whisper through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, Bo. We're guest here, you can't just be yourself. Actually. Never be yourself." Mako adds, while trying to get the big pieces of his spit up, off the table with his napkin.

Our childish friend quickly get's into his sympathetic, but defensive mode.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. But at least I'm being myself. You two are acting so weird."

"NO WE AREN'T!" We both disagree in unison.

"Yes you are! What's with the whole polite bit and such? When have you two ever been so kind to people you don't know?" He asks.

"It's called being polite, Bo. You think I enjoy being locked up during a snow storm, when I love the heat and being home? No! I don't! But this is our life right now. So you either make the best of it, or be quiet and respectful about it. "

Bo quickly crosses his arms and pouts.

"That still doesn't explain, Korra's behavior."

"Me? My reasons are the same as your brother's. You're the only one being sour about everything."

It's true! As much as I enjoy Asami's company and cooking, I miss home too. Who knows how long we'll be here? And if Bo's behavior keeps up, I'm sure my guilt of being a burden on Asami will kick in. And that's the last thing I want to feel right now.

We hear Asami make her way back into the room, and Mako mouths a "Cut it out." to his little brother.

"No fear. Bounty paper towels are here." She says, while tossing the roll over to Bo, who quickly smiles again.

"Sorry about your tablecloth, I didn't mean to be so rude." He apologizes, and it's a genuine one.

She sits back down and smiles. "Don't worry about it. All I've to do, is put the tablecloth into the washer and it'll be back to normal."

Not wanting to stay on the topic of the damaged tablecloth, Mako switches it up. "Asami? Do you edit your own videos, or does your friend Wu do it?" He asks.

"Trying to steal my secrets, huh?" Asami teases.

"I think your recipes are worth more than how you edit your videos." He replies.

" All my editing is done by Wu, my cameraman. I used to do it all on my own, but when I reached a bigger following, I knew in order to stay on my schedule, I needed to make more time. Having some help, really makes a difference. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy cooking and being creative on how I showcase that, but it takes a lot to make a deadline."

"I can get where you're coming from. I'm just in charge of the camera work, but Korra really has the hard part which is editing." Mako states, while winking at me.

"Hey! I work too." Bolin shouts, while grabbing another dinner roll from the middle.

"Yes you do!" I cheer, as I shake his now brittle hair, due to the washed out jell. "Bo makes our videos viewable. He adds the sex appeal." I tease, getting us all to laugh.

"I can't help it. The ladies want what they want. It's unfortunate for them though, because I've a gorgeous girlfriend already. Sometimes I fear my fame and beauty puts a lot of pressure on Opal." He says thinking to himself.

Asami, Mako, and I look among each other trying not to laugh at how serious he's taking all of this.

"I'm sure all your fans have a favorite." Asami states.

Mako nods eagerly. "Yes! The amount of fan accounts we've separately, is disturbingly huge. Luckily, I'm not a fan's favorite, so my amount of fame is small. But these two. Especially Korra! Woah. I don't know how they can leave the house."

I roll my eyes at how dramatic he's being.

Yes, I do have a lot of fan accounts dedicated to me, but that's only because I'm one of the few badass women on YouTube. How many females do you know that are popular on that site, who aren't a beauty channel? Not many, so I'm just popular by default.

Bo's popularity, is solely based on…him! People just love him, the same reason we do. He's just himself! And I don't know what Mako's talking about, he has a huge following. They're a lot people that are just as obsessed with the equipment he uses. He could reach his own fame, if he ever decided to make a channel dedicated to his love of technology.

We all are loved.

"I guess I'm in the wrong profession, since you all are getting so much love." She says, which gets me to roll my eyes, once again.

"What?" She asks.

"Don't try to pretend you aren't getting love for more than your cooking. The amount of people who shoot their shot in your comment section is depressing. " I answer.

The chef giggles to herself.

"Depressing because you want to comment, but their devotion of love is getting in the way, or because it's blocking your shot?"

I can't help but smile at her playful reply.

Before I can even answer, Bo squeaks in excitement.

"I've an idea! How about we make a collab with Asami for our channel?"

"No, Bro. Did you not listen when she said she was taking a break before she restarts her tour? She needs to rest, we all need it. " Mako defends, looking at the chef apologetic.

Once again, I agree with Mako.

"But guys! It will be fun! We hardly have enough footage from the book signing to actually make something. And no offense, Asami. But we were banking on this whole brawl between Korra and you, but we didn't get that. So we might as well focus on the 'Keep The Peace' theme, by doing this."

"I think that's a great idea." Asami says, getting all of us to ask "What?" with mixed emotions.

"I think it would be fun! Bringing our fans together, instead of against each other." She answers.

I eye her, waiting to see if this is a joke, but she looks thrilled.

"But what would we do? It's too late for us to ask for dares now. And honestly, I'm afraid of the responses we'll get with you in the equation." Mako says, thinking out loud.

With this dilemma on how we can make this collab work , my mind quickly gets to work.

"We can cook something together?" Asami suggests.

That's a good idea, but there should be a balance. Something that can tie our crafts together. How can we incorporate cooking, and input from our fans too?

As I further my thoughts on making this equal, I get it!

"We could go on live!" I shout, standing up.

"Do a whole question and ask thing, all while 's perfect, because we won't have to worry about editing or ruining our brand. And most importantly, we all will be in it. What do you think?" I ask, finally coming down from my brainstorm high.

"I like it! We never tested the live feature on YouTube yet, and it will allow me to be familiarize with it." Mako says, thrilled.

"Opal will be able to see me!" Bolin says, clenching his heart.

"What do you think, Asami?" I ask, valuing her opinion a little more.

"I think it's a wonderful idea. No. Perfect." She replies.

I slowly slide back into my chair, very pleased with myself and her agreement on my idea.

"To promote us going live, we should take a photo of all of us together. That way, we can let our fans know what time we'll be going on." Bolin says, getting up to grab his phone. "I knew this selfie stick would come in handy. Everyone say "Stew!"

* * *

It's 2am in the morning and I still can't sleep.

Familiar with the boys' sleep schedule, I know they're probably knocked out in the guest room down the hall. I've my own room unlike the boys, and it's quite spacious for a single person. If I didn't know any better, I would think it was the master bedroom.

Hopeful that maybe something to drink will activate my slumber, I slip out of bed. When my feet makes contact with the hardwood floor, my body shivers.

Once I get to the kitchen, the sight of the housekeeper cuddled up on the couch, steals my attention.

Guilt, for interrupting her alone time, I quickly try to make my way back to my room. However, my hip catches the edge of the kitchen island, and my audible "Fuck" gets the attention of Asami, who quickly turns around.

"Sorry. I was just trying to get something to drink. Please excuse me." I apologize.

"Are you okay?" She asks, still looking at me concerned.

"Yes! I'm perfect. I've hips of steel, might have to check your island though. I might've did it more damage." I tease, even though that was a terrible joke. And the island most certainly won that fight. I can feel the bruise start to form as we speak.

She returns her glaze back on to the fireplace, and I lose the interest to retreat back to my room.

"Couldn't sleep?" I ask, joining her on the other end of the couch.

"I guess I couldn't." She replies.

Once down, I can feel something digging into my back. A bottle maybe? Despite the strange feeling, I stare into the flames too.

"It doesn't look like the snow is going to slow down." She says.

"I hope it does, I would hate to experience cabin fever." I reply, which gets her to laugh.

"I don't think a day or two indoors, will trigger any illness."

"Do you always come out here in the middle of the night?" I ask, because this whole sitting around and staring into nothing, is quite relaxing.

"Only when I'm having trouble sleeping." She sighs.

"Did you have a nightmare or are you just in your head?" I ask.

"Neither really. I think I'm just thinking about taking advantage of my break. Does that make sense?" She asks, turning to me for approval.

"I think I can get where you're coming from." I reply, honestly.

With her view once again back onto the display in front of us, I take advantage of looking at her. Only someone used to the kiss of the cold, could wear shorts in the middle of a blizzard. I watch the shadows from the flames, dance onto her bare thigh. Flames taunting me, as they do their routine. Letting me know, they're the only one which such privilege of making contact with her body.

Embarrassed and ashamed for watching her like this, I quickly draw my eyes away.

"Was thirst keeping you up?"

"What?" I ask, a little alarmed.

"Thirst? Do west coasters need water like Aquaman or something?"

I smile, getting the whole Californians and the ocean joke.

"If I looked half as good as Aquaman, I think I would've everything I need." I tease.

"You aren't too far off the good looks spectrum." She states, while bringing her knees to her chest.

"It's good to hear insight from someone right on the spectrum." I reply, getting her to blush.

"Here you ago again with the 'I'm attractive' skit."

"It's not a skit! You're the one playing games by denying it." I defend.

 **Asami**

"I'm not downplaying my looks, Korra. I'm simply redirecting the conversation back onto you, so I don't have to address it."

My reply, gets her to gasp.

"Wow! Who knew? And this whole time I thought you really did find me attractive."

I roll my eyes. "You're! You heard Mako at dinner. You've tons of girls throwing themselves at you."

She fake yawns,not impressed.

"I have fan boys too, don't discriminate." She adds, playfully.

"So, you don't pay attention to the girls?" I ask, which even surprises me.

She tilts her head to the side, eyeing me curiously. And I find my face heating up, due to this intense attention on me.

"The girls? Why so focus on them?" She asks.

I feel like I'm searching for land, despite being the one who threw herself overboard. Regardless of the grave I dug for myself, I keep my cool."I don't know? Maybe it was the fact you wanted to highlight you get attention from boys too. Maybe didn't like the sole 'girls' part?"

She laughs, and I can feel the pressure off me.

" You do know Arkansas was one of the last states to legalize same sex marriage? " Korra states, now turning her whole body so it's facing me.

If my knees weren't to my chest, our legs would be touching.

"I don't know what my state's legislature has to do with my question." I reply.

"It's just seems that you're implying I'm homophobic in a slight way."

"So...? Bringing up my state helps how?"

"It helps me prove that this state is way more qualified to be homophobic than me."

Answer the darn question! Do you like the attention of girls more than guys?

" I don't agree with every law this state puts out, but I do with the majority of them." I answer honestly. Yet, I don't want to get into politics. This isn't that type of story;)

Korra looks up at me amused, as she rests her head on her arm." Do you have a little rebel flag hiding in here too, Miss. Arkansas?"

Such question gets me discombobulated. "No! What...? Why..? How? No!"

After a long pause, we both burst into laughter.

All of this is just super silly. We're both two ladies from different backgrounds who can't sleep, why are we making things so complicated? Why am I making things that way?

"I'm sorry." I tell her, sympathetic.

"I'm sorry for giving you a hard time." She replies.

Before I can give her an explanation on my curiosity, she gets up from the couch letting me know she'll be right back.

I use this time to collect myself, because I don't know what has gotten into me. It's like, my logic completely goes out the door when I'm with her. And it doesn't feel like a bad thing. If anything, it feels appropriate.

Korra makes her way back into the living room with her laptop. This time, she sits closer to me, closing the previous gap. I can feel the tiny hairs of her arm, rest upon mine as she opens her laptop.

"I thought if I worked out my creativity, I would be able to go to sleep. That was around 12am, and sadly it didn't work. But this was my outcome." She explains, while double clicking a video file.

She didn't bring out headphones, but the video is at a reasonable sound volume.

 _"Long ago, In the United States of America. There was a woman who knew there were more to life than just making cupcakes."_

 _ ***** A video clip of me dumping a bad bunch of red velvet cupcakes into the trash, appears onto the screen. *****_

 _"She knew something had to change."_

 _ ***** Another old YouTube clip of mines appears. ***** **"This lemon is overpowering this spongecake, something about this recipe has to change."** I say._

 _"So she went to writing cookbooks."_

 _ ***** A video clip of me unboxing my very first cookbook shows. *****_

 _"Now, she's the most famous cookbook seller in the world."_

After such an intro, numerous clips of my past meet and greets throughout the years are displayed. The transitions between each clips and the music playing, makes everything seem like a movie. My heart just flutters at the scenes where fans answer what they love about me. These clips are from the meet and greet yesterday, so of course this is my first time seeing them. The fact Korra put this together, and took the time to ask my fans why they love me is just overwhelming.

The video ends, and I quickly wipe my eyes.

"You really made this?" I ask, turning to her.

"Well yeah, but now that you're crying. I'm kinda regretting it." She says, apologetic. But she shouldn't be regretful, this was the sweetest thing someone has ever done for me.

Without thinking, I quickly pull her into a hug. "Thank you so much." She returns the gesture and we just stay there, enjoying each other's embrace.

Once we pull away, she motions to my face.

"Let's just make this clear. You're having happy tears. Right? " She asks.

"Yes! They're no sadness behind them. You made my life look so suspenseful with this video. Like I'm in a movie or something." I tease.

"I didn't do anything but put some Star Wars themed intro texts, and music, the footage was all you. You're the one that made an impact, so others could voice their appreciation to you. You are the star."

She no longer looks at me, and places her attention back onto the fireplace, and for the first time ever, I hate my fireplace. I hate the one thing I love about my home, all because it took her attention away from me.

Korra's a wonderful woman, her imagination is just as beautiful as her heart. She made all of this in such a limited amount of time. How? What am I talking about, of course I know how. She's brilliant! Just listening to her brainstorm during dinner, was impressive and lighting fast.

She has a gift.

"The flames look like they're battling one another, to see who's the biggest." She says, as I follow her glaze to the fire benders.

Her eyes look more indigo here, but if you know the girl, you know she displays the lost softness of her original blue through her personality. Everything about her is light and smooth, like the ocean she ever so left, to be here with me.

"Everything okay? It's late." A new voice adds to the room.

Korra and I both turn around and see Mako, wiping his eyes, making his way over to us.

"Yes, we're fine." Korra answers.

"It's 3am, what are you two doing up so late?" He asks, almost like he's in a sleep trance.

"We couldn't sleep, but we're both heading to bed now." She replies, while helping me up from the couch.

"I think that's a good idea, given how we're going live in a few hours. And no offense Korra, but you won't be able to hide the bags under your eyes on that feature." He teases.

"Nothing a little makeup can't fix, It works a charm for me. I tease, but also defend for Korra.

"You always look nice, makeup or not. Korra doesn't wear makeup, so she's screwed with no sleep." He says, with a wink to his friend.

"Well. I guess we should get some sleep then. I don't want to look like you, ." Korra replies, before Mako flicks her off, and head back into his room.

With him gone, we make our way back to our rooms.

When I first moved here, I didn't care so much about the master bedroom. So I took the smaller one adjacent from it, and I'm glad I did. Because Korra deserves some space in her life. It seems like a lot of it, resolves around the boys. Something I know she enjoys, but can get tired of.

Once we get to our destination, we turn to one another.

"I think we should really try and get some sleep this time." Korra says.

"Yeah. I agree. Sorry, if I offended you earlier, I didn't mean to pry." I state, referring back to my girls question.

"Don't worry about it. I apologize for giving you a hard time, I just didn't know exactly what you were asking. Are we good?" She asks, with a smile.

"Good like a cherry pie on Christmas day."

Ugh. Korra's parody video was right, my catchphrases are very country.

"Great! I'll see you in the morning?" She asks.

" If the creek don't rise." I reply.

Seeing her confused facial expression by my expression, I just nod.

"Sounds like a plan, Goodnight." I restate.

And with that, I grab a hold of her face and place a kiss onto her left cheek.

Despite being halfway into my doorway, I can still see her standing motionless in the hall, holding her cheek.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I really tried to keep this chapter under 4000 words lol. But my mind got the working, and I just couldn't stop. It's good for you all though.

Happy New Year!

Thoughts are appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Korra**

As I'm getting ready for the live stream, I can't get last night's kiss out of my head. I know it was just a small innocent kiss, but it didn't feel like it. Maybe I'm overthinking it? I have heard, southerns are a lot friendlier when it comes to showing affection.

"Showtime!" Bo says, while stepping into my doorway.

"Someone's looking extra nice today." I motion over to his blue striped polo shirt.

Like usual, I've taken the basic approach and wore a charcoal grey sweatshirt, that reads 'Don't Worry Be Happy.'

" Opal will be watching me on live too, and I want her to see how handsome I am."

"Lucky girl then." I state, while interlocking our arms to head into the living room.

The snow has slowed down, but due to the reports on my phone, the main roads aren't cleared yet. If we don't get anymore unexpected snow, we should be able to fly out any day now. I try not to think about it though. My heart gets a little down whenever I do.

As I put focus back onto the stream, I perk right back up.

Bo and I get to the meetup point, and I see Mako on an unfamiliar laptop. He looks like a kid inside a candy store, exploring this new device.

Once Bo sees a fresh batch of muffins on the counter, he ditches me and becomes acquainted with his new friends. I take a seat in one of the stools, and smile as I watch my boys.

Just by watching their joy, I start to ponder on what exactly inspires me. Bo has his love of food and Mako has his love of gadgets. Where does that leave me? I can't just be obsessed with my creativity and ideas, that doesn't seem physical enough.

"Someone found a treat." Asami adds, coming through a screen door I haven't really noticed until now.

She's wearing a black and heather grey baseball tee. A very laid back choice, compared to her usual YouTube video attire. I don't mind the look, she looks amazing even when she doesn't dress up. I'm sure the fans watching today will appreciate this look of her's.

To be honest, I totally forgot about the questions I wanted to ask her. When I met her at the book signing, my mind went blank. As if, it cleared itself out, just to make room for her. Does that make sense?

"You all look nice." She says, while shutting the door she just came out of.

"What's in there?" Bo asks, with his mouth stuffed.

"Oh? That's where I keep all my dead bodies." She replies, making the boy swallow his pastry slowly, paranoid.

"I'm just pulling your leg. That's where I keep all my backyard tools. The goal is to start shoveling out my driveway today. I doubt we'll be seeing any more snow, and if that's the case. Ya most likely will be flying out soon." The first part was perky, but when she mentions the flying out part, her voice takes upon a melancholy effect.

"We can help you shovel the snow." Mako says, eyes still glued to the laptop.

"Nonsense, you're the guests." She replies.

"If you think three very fit and charming souls will let you shovel the snow alone, then you've another thing coming, Miss. Arkansas."

She smiles and makes her way over to me.

"Now? Who told you to call me that? Do I look like royalty to you?" She asks.

"Yes! Because you're the queen of baking ." Bo answers, before grabbing another pastry and kissing it.

"You sleep okay?" I ask, not minding our closeness.

Actually. Now thinking about it. I now have something I'm physically invested in.

"I did actually. It wasn't too long after our goodnight, that I went off to counting sheep. What about you?" She searches my eyes, but all I can see in her's, is concern. "I slept wonderful, something about flames really calms you." I reply.

She gives me another warming smile, and makes her way over to Mako.

"You figure out how to make my laptop cooler, Tech Man?" She asks, resting her arm on his shoulder, as she hovers over the laptop too.

I watch as Mako gives tips on how to enhance her experience while using it. I watch, as he uses huge terminologies, then translates whatever nerdy thing he said, in a way she can understand. I'm watching her discover and learn something, which is beautiful. But, I can't help but to feel a bit..jealous?

Don't get me wrong, I'm proud to have a friend like Mako who's talented in such department. But I wished I was the one showing her all these cool features. Or the one, that has to constantly backtrack, just so she can understand.

The feeling of a crumb falling onto my rested hand, steals my attention from them. "You want a muffin?" Bo asks, holding a very moist blueberry treat in front of me. The image of his cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk, makes me laugh and grab his offering.

As I eat, I pay close attention to what Mako explains. Just so, if Asami ever forgets, I can remind her and know what to do.

 **Asami**

I'm so excited about this whole question and ask thing. I woke up super early, just to pick out what to wear. I wanted to show the real me, the laid back version.

When I found this tee shirt, in the back of my closet, I was thrilled. It screams, 'I'm just an ordinary girl.' Wow! That sounded Hannah Montana like, and I'm not that country.

As we wait for the final minutes before we go on, my phone begins to ring.

"Have ya seen my phone?" I ask, searching the room.

"It's over here. It's a FaceTime from Wu." Mako says, lifting it up.

Thinking of my best friend's thoughts, about me being kidnapped, I decide it would be a funny joke to have one of the 'Three bears' pick it up.

"Go ahead and answer, Mako." I tell him.

He quickly picks up on my mischievous smirk and answers.

"OH! You..Aren't Asami." Wu says.

"Yeah. I'm Mako."

"Where's Asami, and why do you have her phone?"

"Don't worry about her, she's no longer in the picture." Mako answers, getting me to cover my laughter with my hand.

"Listen here you Wes Anderson Wannabe. If you killed my best friend, I'll kill you! I've seen The Transporter, I'm that bitch."

No longer being able to control my silence, I snatch the phone away.

"Hey, Wu."

"Omfg, Asami! You're alive!" He answers.

"If you cared so much about my safety, you would've called me last night." I stress, walking around my living room.

"You see.. what have happened was….Huan called me. And I was just so tired from touring. I needed a personal day. But don't fret, I'm here now."

Mmhm.

"What is it that I hear, about you going on live with those…'People'?" He whispers, as if they can't hear him.

"It's just a fun thing for our fans, It's no biggie." I state, really anxious to get back to my new friends.

"Biggie? It has only been one day, and now you're talking like them? What has gotten into you?" He asks, eyeing me suspiciously.

Nothing has gotten into me, I'm just enjoying my life. It has been a while since I had this much fun. I get to cook and share what I love with people who're actually appreciative.

Honestly. I never want this to end.

"Look, Wu. You either join the wave or hate on the sidelines."

"What!? What does that even mean!?" Wu asks, frantic.

"It means, You either support us or carry on." Bolin answers for me.

"Yeah. He taught me that today." I tell Wu, while I feel proud for using the term correctly.

"Oh my heavens. You just take it easy, California Gurl. I'll be on your live for a little, to see if everything is safe. I love you, Boo."

"I love you too, Wu."

We blow kisses to each other, then we end the call.

With my concerned friend out of the way, I clap my hands together, ready to start.

We're making sugar cookies, because it's simple. With an easy recipe, we'll be more engaged with our audience too.

"Okay. You all ready?" Mako asks, as he positions my laptop, at an angle we all can see.

With everyone ready to go on, he clicks on the magic red live button.

"Is it on?" Bolin asks.

As we stare into the flashing red middle dot on the screen, hundreds of viewers pour in.

From what Mako told me earlier, you can be on live for up to 8 hours. We all agreed that was unnecessary. And given how we all need to shovel the driveway, we'll be on the site for 2 hours maxed.

"Hey Everyone! It's your favorite trio The Triple Threats. And we're along side the charming and beautiful chef/ creator of Future Pastries' Asami Sato." Mako shouts.

On the right side of the screen, a chatbox appears with people from all over the world greeting in their language or posting emojis.

I catch a comment that says, _**"Hello, Asami."**_ And I quickly wave into the camera.

"Let's introduce ourselves then. Starting with our name, where we're from, and age. I'll start. Hey,Everyone. I'm Mako. From Sacramento, California and I'm 28."

"I'm Bolin and I'm From Sacramento, California and I'm 25."

"I'm Korra. I'm from the same place, and I'm 23."

It goes to me and I start to get nervous, but Korra's comforting smile, motivates me. "I'm Asami, from Little Rock, Arkansas and I'm 24. Hello, my Futures. I love you." I add, getting the trio to laugh.

"The Triple Threats love and hate our fans." Mako adds, which makes laughing emojis appear in the chatbox.

"If you all don't know already. We're two YouTube Channels, collabing for the first time ever. All while, baking cookies and answering your fan questions. From the views we've currently, we'll try our best to answer all your questions. But they're only four of us, and thousands of you all. Also. This is our first time doing this. Yes! I know! We're very vulnerable right now." Mako says, while hugging his body. "But, work with us and we'll work with you." He finishes.

I preheat the oven while they look through the questions already pouring in.

 **"ShawnMendesarmy39uti3: What's your favorite color?"** Bolin reads.

 _Korra: Blue_

 _Mako: Red_

 _Bolin: Green_

 _Asami: Lavender_

"Why lavender, and not purple?" Korra asks, while spraying the baking pan.

"I like how soft it is. I get the whole purple means royalty thing, but you don't have to be dark and bold to be royalty." I explain.

Bolin reads another question. **"Crazysexycool12: What's your favorite season?"**

 _Korra: Spring_

 _Mako: Summer_

 _Bolin: Fall_

 _Asami: Winter_

"What's with the elementary school questions, bro?" Mako teases, while mixing the dough together.

"I'm sorry! You try getting through the millions of _**'I'm a 14 year old rapper, and I would love if you would check out my channel'**_ or the _**'Like, if you're watching this in 2018'**_ comments.

Korra takes over the laptop, and she looks at the comments, laughing at some of them. **"Wayhaughtrules: What's a secret talent you all have, and no one knows about?"** Korra reads.

 _Bolin: "I can play the Star Spangled Banner, with arm farts."_ -The 25 year old grown man, then proceeds to perform such a talent while we all stare at him annoyed, but impressed.

 _Mako: "I can do this crazy trick with my eyes."_ \- He then flips his eye lids up, to the point we're faced with the inside of his eyelids.

It's extremely gross, and my look of disgust gets the group to laugh.

 _Asami: "I can juggle."_ I answer.

"No you can't." Bolin says, eyeing me suspiciously.

I quickly grab four oranges off the table, and demonstrate how I can. The trio watches in amazement, as I move the produce in a circular motion.

"Okay! That was really cool." Mako says, giving me a hi five.

 _Korra: "I don't have any secret talents."_

Hearing her say that, I quickly call her out for her lies.

"That's false! You can sing very well. I heard you all this morning. Singing, _'I see you. You see meeee. Watch you blowing the lines. When you're making a sceneee.'_

I was too busy stressing how great of a singer she is, I completely forgot I was online with 3,000 people, who're watching and hearing me sing off key.

With that out there, my face instantly turns red.

Korra races over to me, and wraps her arms around my waist, as she sings the rest of Private Eyes by Hall & Oates. She encourages the boys to sing along, turning this into some karaoke bar.

Despite not wanting to be included vocally, she rocks me to the tune of their voices, and I no longer feel embarrassed.

 **Korra**

I can't believe Asami heard me singing in the shower this morning. The fact she disregarded she was on live and sang anyway, was brave. I knew from then, I had no choice but to sing and save her from her embarrassment. She wasn't even that bad, definitely better than Bo. I swear. That boy thinks he has the voice of Brendon Urie and Mariah Carey combined.

From my position, I read the next question. **"AbrahamLincoln: Korrasami or AsKor?"**

"What?" I ask confused.

In an instant, the chatbox is filled with "Korrasami" and hearts.

"Oohhh. It seems the fans are shipping you two together." Bo says, making a heart shape with his hands.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him, even more confused.

Mako laughs and reads another comment. **"StaticSpacelover45: Asami? How does it feel to have Korra's arms around you?"**

I quickly look down and notice, I'm still holding on to her, which causes me to quickly let go.

"Relax, Korra. It's just some harmful teasing and trolling from the fans. No need to be so flustered." Mako states, winking at me.

Asami laughs, and takes over the laptop. "Here's a question. **"Rockygirl25: Bolin, you're super adorable. You're the most attractive man I've ever laid eyes on, will you have my children?"**

Bo quickly pushes Asami away, and fixes his eyebrows into the camera.

"Hey, Baby. My darling Opal. Our house will be filled with many gremlins. Let me tell you about the snow."

Mako leaves the room to use the restroom, and Asami and I take upon the task of placing the dough onto the baking sheet.

"Sorry about that." I tell Asami, without looking at her.

"About what?"

"The whole teasing and everything. Sometimes our fans can be reckless. You should see the things they say about the boys and I."

I'm used to Pillsbury's cookies being pre-cut, rolling up dough is quite sticky.

She giggles to herself, as she places the dough with ease, unlike me. "I didn't mind it. The fans were quite creative and quick with our ship name."

I find myself laughing too. "Not Really, they just put our names together."

"Hm? You have a better name, Miss. Imagination?"

"Oh? So I can't call you Miss. Arkansas, but I get Miss. Imagination?" I tease.

"I never said you couldn't call me that, I just asked who gave you the right to? I don't mind it."

Maybe I should've sprayed my hands too, this is ridiculous. But not as crazy as Bo talking to his girlfriend, as if there aren't thousands of people watching online.

"How come the dough isn't sticking to your fingers?" I whine.

"They're sticking to your fingers?" She asks, where I shove my beautiful brown hand into her face.

"That does look like a sticky situation. I usually toss my hands into flour first." She explains, while examining my mess of a hand.

"Luckily for you, this is a familiar case. I've seen this with my patients many of times."

I snort at her, as she holds onto my wrist.

"You're a doctor?"

"Yes! I'm a doctor. Therefore, only I have the training and education to perform such a procedure on you. Do I've your consent to do so?"

"Ha-ha. I think doctors are supposed to explain exactly what they'll be doing, before asking for consent."

Her giant smile, makes my dough hand not seem like a big deal anymore.

"I'm going to get the dough off your fingers, isn't that what you want?"

"It would be nice!"

"Is that a yes?" She asks, now turning my wrist around.

"Yes."

"Okay. Remember! Only someone truly educated and experienced, can do this. You've to have a tough stomach to do what I do. I'm also immune to the side effects of consuming raw cookie dough. "

Just watching her bring my hand to her mouth, was just as fulfilling as feeling them inside her's. And at this point, I don't want my thumb anymore. She can keep it. Sure, the whole video games thing would be a challenge, but I could adapt.

Who needs two hands anyway? I already have one, and it's practically useless in this moment already. Seriously! I can't move my left hand. It could be out of jealousy towards my right one, but I'm paralyzed right now.

 **"Theartofkeepingcool: Why does this look like the start of a very good porno?"** Bo reads aloud, confused.

"What are you talking about? We're just making cookies, you Freak! Sorry about that Opal, these fans are a mess. Anyway! Back to my story. I was brushing my teeth and..."

* * *

After the two hour live stream, we all collapse onto the couch eating our cookies.

If it wasn't for Mako's reminder, we would've burned them. It wasn't that we weren't paying attention, but Asami and I were in our own little world. Talking, dancing, and anything really, during that time.

"I can't believe we got 6,000 viewers in 2 hours." Mako says, toasted.

"I know right! It was like the more these two got off track, the more viewers we gained." Bo says, while laying on the ground.

"That's false." Asami defends, while throwing a sprinkle down at the sweet toothed boy.

"I don't knowww. You two were glued at the hip the whole time." Mako adds.

"Wowww. Are my boys jealous, from the lack of attention I gave them." I tease, while Asami and I rest our feet on his body.

Despite how exhausting the stream was, it was a great opportunity to interact with our fans. I truly missed them, and I want to do better when it comes to giving back. I think the boys and I should plan a mini meet and greet when we get home. We aren't ready for the world wide tour like Asami, but starting in our town is good.

"Alright folks! Time to get the shoveling." Asami says, getting up from the couch.

"NOOOO!" We all whine.

"You have enough sugar and carbs in your system, to get you all energized for this intense workout." Asami stresses, trying to pull me up, but I won't budge.

"Come on Korra. I expected this laziness from the boys, but not you." She pouts.

I hate to disappoint her, but I'm still tired.

As she goes for another tug of my arm, I pull her down on top of me, holding her tight. "Don't worry, Boys. I will keep the gates closed from the dragon." I state, as they all cheer.

I'm not going to lie. If I didn't spend so much time at the gym, I think Asami would've won this fight. But, I've the arms of Gods, and I will protect my people from her chaos. Asami no longer fights out of my hold, and just rest onto my chest. "You all have 20 minutes." She mumbles.

 **Asami**

I should've never allowed them to rest, because my original 20 minutes, turned into an hour. One minute, I was mentally keeping track of the time, and the next, I fell asleep in Korra's arms. It's not entirely a bad thing, because we were able to clear out the driveway in a record time. But all it took was a snowball from Korra, then suddenly we're in a fight for our lives.

We still are!

Korra and I race through the snow engulfed woods, and I look back making sure they aren't on our tail."Why did you use me as a shield?" I ask, avoiding any hidden tree roots.

"I said I had hips of steel, not a body covered in armor." She defends, as she runs beside me.

I'm not sure where their exact location is, but I can hear their threats in the background. These men are brutal! Bolin threw one snowball at me , and It felt like I was hit by a baseball zinger. I fell, just from the impact.

This isn't just war, but a fight for survival. Korra did a great job, holding them off. But ever since I got hit, my aim hasn't been the same. That's how I knew she was desperate, when she told me we had to make a run for it.

We're too far from the house to head there. So, I remember a perfect place we can wait out this terror. Who knew a 24 year old, could feel like her 11 year old self, playing Cowboys and Indians? And this time, I actually have a partner not imaginary!

I spot the green 1967 Chevrolet that someone deserted years ago, and pull onto the handle. It takes awhile due to the weight of the snow, for it to open. But once it does, I stress a "Get in!".

"I don't know, Asami. I rather be pelted with snowball bullets, than have a roof of snow collapse onto my head." She says, unsure.

The battle cry of Bolin, quickly gets rid of her doubts, and she shoves us both inside.

Once inside and safe, I take off my gloves, still giddy from losing them. "Wasn't that exciting?" I ask.

"Yeah. That was very fun." She replies, while taking off her gloves and scarf.

If it wasn't for the frost covering the windshield, I know the trees would look beautiful from this angle.

With my hands on the steering wheel, I imagine what they might look like, decorated in white.

"How can you not like winter? Just look at what it has given us." I say personally memorized by what it has brought me throughout the years.

Winter is home of the most holidays, where the most dishes are being created. All of which, bring people together. Not just that, it's just so darn enchanting. Sure, spring is nice and all. But without this season we're experiencing right now, what is spring? Under this beat up car, is soil. Richness of earth, waiting for it's cue to display what they've been working on.

Just knowing that's there, and winter provides a home for it's growth, is just incredible. How can you not admire such a season? How can you not acknowledge the beauty of a standstill between change?

When I turn to her, curious to hear if she can see the beauty too, she's already staring at me. Face already inching towards mine, which I encourage even more with my similar motion.

It's like we created a game of tug of war with our space. Neither of us filling the gap, and neither of us moving away. I know she's aware of this too, because her grin matches mine.

No longer feeling in the teasing mood, our mouths crash into one another, and you would've never thought condensation once took hostage of our breaths. Or that there were two runaways, inside a deserted vehicle, positioned in the middle of the woods.

The thought of no one knowing, is so powerful that I become overwhelmed. Not just by the intense physical feeling we're engage in, but the thought that something deserted years ago, still provides a purpose. That it still has a drive and thrill for adventure. Even if it's not what they imagined or used to. And that feeling is something, I deserted years ago. And I'm reminded of all of that, when the cowboys' voices are drowned by the whistles of the wind, and the heartbeats of two souls become one .

Winter is a mysterious season.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Asami invented winter, you can't tell me otherwise.

Thank you all for your kind reviews. Lol. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy writing long chapters. But the whole editing is time consuming, and I already know I'm not going to catch them all.

However, when I finish chapters like these, it makes it all worth it.

Thoughts are appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Korra**

Once again, I couldn't sleep, so I decide something to drink would help.

I was able to get some rest before I was woken up by thirst. But if I'm being completely honest with myself, that's not the only reason why I couldn't go back to bed.

The kiss Asami and I shared earlier, was amazing. But our happiness was short lived once we exited out of the car, and was informed by the boys we were flying out tomorrow morning.

In that moment, I couldn't help but secretly wish for another storm to come, or some natural disaster that bans transportation altogether. Making humans subjected to walking, or anything that made traveling away from here less easy.

But I must let things go through their motions.

Once I turn the corner of the hall, I yelp when I see a figure standing in the kitchen. She quickly takes her attention off the sky in front of her, and turns to me.

"Sorry. I wanted to get a drink of water." I explain.

"It's okay, let me get you a cup."

She moves away from the window, and grabs a mug from one of the upper cabinets. I thank her, as our hands brush together during this exchange.

We haven't talked about the whole kiss thing, and we've done a great job not being awkward when we're with the boys. But maybe it's the thought of us being away from each other, that prevents it?

I finish my drink, and allow the faucet to rinse out the remains, before placing it into the drying rack.

"Do you want to talk about what happened earlier?" She asks, not looking at me, but at the slippers she's wearing.

The fear, yet confidence in her voice makes me want to admire her more, but I feel guilty that she was the one to bring it up first.

Not having the courage to look at her either, I place my attention on the same window that stole her view earlier. You can now see the dark grass reclaim their territory. I'm happy for them, I think they were a great host during this chilling weather. So was Asami, and I want her to know this was more than a vacation to me. So I finally look at her.

"I'm sorry about back in the car." I start, while stepping forward. Even though creating distance would be the most appropriate, I'm gravitated by her, especially during this night.

Maybe I do have a connection to water or something?

"Just thinking and seeing how appreciative you're about winter, was just so…" I find myself smiling, thinking about how silly it is trying to explain how enchanting she is just by her speaking. Or watching her view life as it happens in front of her. But I try anyway. "It was beautiful and everything about you that I got to see so far, had the same effect. I don't regret kissing you, or getting to know some of you."

I mean every word I'm saying. And I'm aware of our circumstances. There is no need to address it.

I just want to speak about how I feel. How the kiss we shared wasn't a mistake, but a gift. About how I'm ever so grateful for that strange car in the middle of the woods. And how slightly frustrated I was, when the weather didn't work its magic, and keep us confine inside. Locking us in, so we could fall more into each other.

She looks up from her slippers, and from her frown, I prepare for the worst.

"Why are you standing so far then?" She asks, in that cute little accent that most certainly doesn't sound like a southern belle. Such ladies, wished they had as much spunk as this woman right in front of me.

"I'm glad you don't regret the kiss, because I didn't. Sort of wished I opted for that, rather than a quick goodnight peck." She says, as I rush to join her.

"Oh? So it wasn't a southern thing?" I ask.

"It can be our thing if you want?"

I look up from fidgeting with the long sleeves of her mint green shirt, that matches her cotton shorts, and meet her emerald eyes. "I'm not selfish, I wouldn't want to steal such gesture."

"You're so considerate. How about a secret handshake then?"

I find myself laughing at this woman's love for youthful days.

"Okay! What do you want?"

Just like finding a helpful task for me while cooking, she takes the time to come up with a handshake.

"Alrighty. I got it."

She steps back, and I'm quite curious on what she thought of.

" Fist bump, arm wave, elbow bump, high five, and vogue."

I'm not sure what's more amusing? Her using the most basic handshake motions, then inserting dance moves, or her expecting me to do this in public with her? The excitement on her face, tells me I most certainly will perform such moves, and love every minute of it.

"You ready to do it?" She ask.

Familiar with the motions of her demonstrating once, I nod.

We fist bump, interlock hands to do the wave, pull back to elbow bump, high five, and vogue like our lives depend on it. Once we're done, we stare at each other then burst into laughter. "This was silly, I'm so sorry I made you participate in all of that with me." She says, covering her embarrassed face.

"We don't have to do the handshake at the airport, do we?" I tease, through my own cringiness.

"God no! We might be detained for terrorizing the public with how goofy we are." She defends.

After the laughter that once filled the dark room, we stand among each other in silence. Not seeing the point in saying nothing, I speak.

"I really admire you, does that bother you?" I ask, while refilling our closeness, and she takes my hands.

"What bothers me is…"

I watch the numerous emotions paint onto her face, as she struggles to explain.

"Does it bother you that I'm leaving?" I ask.

"A little, but I know we both have responsibilities."

We both stand in the moonlit kitchen, left with the exchange of words we shared. And the many interpretations of them, floating through the atmosphere. It's beautifully overwhelming, and tragic really. Here you have, two people that generally care about each other. And despite the time frame of meeting, both know our personal emotions could be misjudging signs. Yet, we're still willing to take upon whatever fate given to us. All of which, neither of us will address. Because neither of us want to take the heartbreaker role. It's sort of considerate and selfish in a way.

"Despite where we're going, we're here." She says, as if it took every amount of work for her to vocalize those words.

"We are, aren't we." I state.

"Yep. Right, in this kitchen." She says, emphasizing the well-known location we're in. And to think, this is where she records all her videos. I know I've been in here numerous of times, but it's a lot smaller, compared to what the screen makes out.

"You didn't have to put the cup on the rack, it's hardly even wet." She says, letting me go, to retrieve the mug.

I follow her, as she places the drinkware into the top cabinet, and when she turns around, I'm right in front of her, which makes her clench her heart.

"How can you be startled? You knew I was in here." I stress.

From how easily frighten she gets, I'm starting to believe her when she says _'My little old heart.'_

" So? I knew you were right across from my bedroom, and I still felt like you were too far from me."

This time, there is something different in her eyes. A look, I soon pick up on and find myself matching.

"You still think we're too far?" I ask, stepping closer, causing her back to hit one of the bottom cabinets.

"Yes."

I smile at her answer, and bring my lips to her's.

 **Asami**

My mind is working by the minute, searching through my judgement. Wondering if I should be doing this. Wondering if I should be setting my heart up like this. Knowing she's bound to fly out in the morning. But the moment she pulls away, to smile at me, and move a strand of hair behind my ear. I know my loss would be greater if I did hold back.

I really like everything about her, and I'm unsure if that'll change in a few days or months. But right now, I want nothing more than to be with her. And if she feels the same way, why not share such mutual feeling?

So I reconnect our lips this time with more passion, and the feeling of the cabinet handle digging into my back, is short lived when I'm hoisted up onto the surface I was previously standing in front of. I explore her mouth, while her hand explores my bare thigh.

I can feel the cold breeze, slip through the cracks of my window, respectfully passing through us. My head tits back as her mouth takes captive of my neck. Gripping the counter, as my other hand supports her head. The tug of flesh on my inner thigh, causes my moan to be suppress by her bringing her lips back onto mine.

And I'm thankful for that, because a voice joins us. "Hey? Anyone out there?" The sound of Bolin's voice, causes us to quickly pull away. Soon, the muscular gentleman embodies our presence, but that still doesn't stop the feeling that has taken over my body.

"You two are up late. What's up?" Bolin asks, while taking a seat at the stool.

"Nothing. Just drinking water, and girl stuff." Korra says. Unlike Mako's interruption, she looks less composed, if not just as frustrated.

"Girl stuff, like gossip?" He asks, resting his arms on the counter. "Opal, loves gossip. I miss her a ton."

"Well. You'll see her soon." I reassure.

"I know. But I still miss her. You know? I miss her arms around me, how she said my name, and just everything about her. I just want to hold her, and never let go. Do you understand what I'm saying."

"YES!" We both say in unison, as Bolin looks a bit surprised.

"Wow! Maybe I'm not as in my feelings as I thought." He says.

Korra, touches my back as she moves pass me, and it doesn't help one bit.

"Maybe you should head back to bed, Bo. The quicker you sleep, the quicker it'll be morning and you'll see Opal again." She encourages.

"Yeah. You're right, but I think I'll stay out here for a bit. Keep you two company? I'm going to miss you, Asami. You're like a second sister to me." He says, which melts my heart.

"I'm going to miss you too, you're like the big brother I never had."

"Bigger than Mako?" He asks, joyful.

"Bigger than him. Mako is more like an uncle." I state, now thinking about it.

"Aww. Asami." He gets up from his stool and pulls me into a hug.

As I return the lovely gesture, I mouth to Korra. "Your room."

Once I see her down the hall, and slip into the door frame, I pull away.

"Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning."

"You too. Don't let the bed bugs bite." He adds, with his sweet smile. If I didn't have other objectives, I would've taken the time to truly appreciate Bolin's company. I'll make up for it in the morning.

* * *

Maybe it's the fear of being interrupted again, but we waste no time ravishing each other. Every touch and every sound, toying with the atmosphere around us. Everything about this goes against morals, and that just makes this moment more of a turn on.

It's like, screw the limited amount of time given to us, the world bringing us together so late, and any responsibility of protecting ourselves. The words we don't say or feel pressured to, are showed through our actions.

We're tearing off each other's clothes and we don't even know each other's favorite song. But it feels like we know each other well enough, that such answer doesn't seem relevant at this point. But I still think about it, as her hand wraps around my waist. Guessing, if her lack of eagerness when it comes to this, has something to do with her love for slow jams. She's not a tease. So a track like Bohemian Rhapsody wouldn't be it either.

When my back hits the mattress, her fingers trace the outline of my frame. The atmosphere dressed as my top, exposes my desperate features, and her hands finally make their way towards them.

When they pass my chest, and one hand clamps around my neck to place love bites, I'm disappointed. But not as disappointed if she didn't have a favorite song. How lost we've become, not limiting ourselves to one self-indulgence. To one tune we absolutely love. Is it because we're afraid to claim one thing, in fear if it's gone, we'll lose ourselves ? Ask someone such question, and I promise you, they'll either change their answer to appeal to whomever asked, or they have too many to single one out.

The feeling of her mouth making it's way back down to the place I wanted them first, causes a whimper. When I feel teeth on my left breast, and her right hand teasing the other. I'm brought back to the band Queen.

I don't know why I'm so stuck on this thought, but it's like every move of her's, represents music to me. The effect it has on me. How it makes me react, even though it's on shuffle.

When I feel her unoccupied hand make its way pass my stomach and straight into the waistband of my shorts. Any thought of previous slowness goes out of my mind, as I lose it. Her hand rests there, and any slight movement could send me over the edge.

Hopeful, that I could change her view on how to go about this, I bring her head up and pull her back into a passionate kiss. Trying to get that hand to react, to the force I've on her face.

Either it's due to my movement, or her finally getting the hint I want her inside of me, but I feel her hand slide further down. The heat of my wetness adjusts to the temperature of her icy fingers. And from the draft of my window to the weather itself, I can't escape the cold. "I can take them off." I say, trying to keep my calm, but realistically, I'm way pass such state. And I know my waistband limits her access, and I want her to have all of me.

Instead of a reply, the feeling of her thumb pressing hard onto my sensitive center, causes me to bite down onto her shoulder due to the unexpected action and pleasure it sends my body.

"We've all night to get to that, and I like how the elastic keeps me here." She says, as she rubs circles on such area.

As her pace picks up, I find myself growing closer to my edge. I don't know if it has something to do with the confined space we're working with or just her in general. But I rock my hips to her motions. "I like how I can feel your body react to each touch." She says into my ear."It's like discovering the different sounds a key makes on a piano. "

The thought that her favorite song could very well be a classical piece, and her comparing my body to such instrument, just adds to my high. I could just let go just from those words alone, but I don't. Because I was wrong about how she was slow, fast, or even a tease. And to me, preventing myself from such pleasure, is a well-deserved punishment. I shouldn't just guess, I should allow her to tell me. Allow her to work me the way she wants to, because I want her to.

When she lowers her hand further, and slips in two digits.I no longer have to work with her, because everything she's doing to my body is her doing. I can't even control my breathing, because it's escaping into her's. There is no space between us. My moans become louder, and I'm thankful the guest room is down the hall.

My walls clamping around her fingers, my waistband pulling her back in after each thrust, and her forehead resting onto mine as she works, is enough for me to release.

I hold onto her body, as I ride out this high. My chest rising, as my mind searches for what exactly happened to my body. Instead of Korra taking the time to catch her breath too, she brings her ear up to my chest.

"What does it sound like?" I ask, finally feeling my pulse slow down.

"It sounds like Fire and Rain by James Taylor...That's my favorite song."

And at that moment, I promised I would make her body feel her favorite song too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Korra**

The sound of something hitting against the window, wakes me. With one eye open, and one arm wrapped around her, I find out the source of the sound was a tree branch that probably broke from the snow.

Without moving my body too much, I raise my head to check on the sleeping figure. I wasn't expecting her to wake up so soon. But here she is, staring right back at me. We just lay motionless, investing into each other's eyes.

"You're up early." I say, while shifting my body so I'm resting on my elbow.

"That's because of this." And just from the flick of her wrist, her phone alarm goes off.

"Wow! I didn't know I was with a wizard." I tease.

"I'm not a wizard, I'm a Fairy godmother." She replies.

"I can see it."

"Really? What was the giveaway, did you find a strand of grey hair?"

I chuckle and collect a few waves of her locks, allowing it to rest onto the palm of my hand. Silver hair would steal just as much attention, but today, I'm appreciative of the black.

"Not a grey in sight. But the fact you make nights magical, still allows you to take upon the Godmother role." I answer.

She lightly touches my shoulder, and I watch as her fingers trace shapes onto my bare skin.

I know why the alarm went off.

It wasn't due to this angel's taste for early mornings, It was because she has to drive us to the airport. A reminder of the hell it'll be, saying goodbye to one another. I want to lay here, above and away from what I once knew. Make this heaven my home, but the sound of something breaking in the background, completely brings me back to earth.

"Uh-Oh. Who do you think broke it, Bolin or Mako?" She asks, sliding out of bed, which I silently curse Bo's clumsiness for.

We begin getting dress, but in the corner of my eye, I can see her form dancing with the fabric of items. Which allows flashbacks of last night, to play through my head.

How she raised her head a little, just to look up at me. How she traced her fingertips against my jaw. How she fixed my head whenever my attention became elsewhere. But not in an annoyed or greedy way, just a nice reminder that it's okay to be in the moment. And despite my own acknowledgement that what we were doing was fine. Something about that simple action helped.

Our eyes meet in the present, and I quickly place my attention back onto my own dressing.

"Don't tell me you're shy now? You were more than that last night, if not more. " She teases.

Not wasting another opportunity, I race over and wrap my arms around her, spinning her around, as she laughs from being in the air.

To the hands on the clock, reminding of our limited time. The anemometer, that probably went off as the wind woke me. The snowball Bolin threw, that made us dash for safety. We're constantly spinning. And if that's the case, why can't we be a screw and be locked in?

Holding things together, instead of trying to hold things together within ourselves.

 **Asami**

Once I step out into the kitchen, I see Bo and Mako looking quite guilty. The nudge from the older brother, causes Bolin to get up from his chair.

"Good morning, Asami. How did you sleep? I hope you had a great shower, your skin is glowing, girl. "

"BO!" Mako shouts.

"Fine! Asami, I accidentally knocked over your vase. I'm willing to pay for it, how much was it?" He asks, taking out his wallet.

"It's irreplaceable. It was my great grandmother's and she gifted to me right before she passed away. It's the last thing/ only thing I've of her's"

The look of horror on Bolin's face, causes my joke to be short lived.

"I'm kidding! It's no biggie, I go it from a garage sale."

Mako gets up and gives me a high five, which makes me all happy. "Good one, Asami. You can totally hang with us if you ever decide to visit California."

"I would love that."

Not even seconds after the invitation, Korra enters the room.

"Good morning, Everyone." She says, grabbing one of the leftover muffins from yesterday. Despite not trying to look suspicious, our eyes hold a connection that I can't describe. Even if my vase held a higher value, I doubt it could match how precious the night we shared was.

"I can't believe it's gone, I was getting used to the snow." Mako states, while tearing a piece off Korra's breakfast.

"Don't worry, Mako. I'll buy you a fake snow kit when we get back home." She teases, getting the gang to solely laugh.

Once again, it's not that I'm struggling to relate with them, I just like to admire their connection.

"What about you, Asami? You enjoyed the little snow break?" Mako asks, staring at me differently . It's not that it's an uncomfortable different, it's just odd.

"Yes, I did."

But do I want it to end? No.

* * *

It's not crowded like I thought it would be, due to the past cancellations. So I pull into the drop off zone with no the west coasters exit out of my car. I'm torn between stepping out to help, or staying put.

I look down at the steering wheel, and invest my eyes onto my leather gloves. Thinking about how I much rather be picking them up, than dropping them off. Oh, the thrill I felt driving through the beginning of the storm, and seeing their faces light up at the snow. Or hearing the bickering between brothers, and Korra as the mediator. I'm going to miss her voice... I'm going to miss her.

The sound of knocking on my windshield, pulls me out of my heartache.

I roll my window down and Mako makes his way over to the driver side. "You aren't going to come inside?" He asks. I guess I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't notice that the others already went inside.

"Actually. To be honest with you, I much rather not. I really suck at goodbyes. I'm already getting a bit teary eyed." I try to tease, but I can't help but feel a tickle of tears roll down my cheek.

"I think everyone, including me, would want a formal goodbye from you. I'm not asking you to walk us all the way to the terminal. But.."

"I don't think I can tell her goodbye." I finally admit.

He's not shocked by my confession, because I know deep down he knew.

"Just driving out here, took a lot of me. Because, I was the one taking her. I was the one getting her here, just so she can leave me. I know this has to happen, but does it?"

Suddenly, my door opens, and a hand is offered to me. I look down at it, weary. Because I know once I get out of this car, I don't think I can enter back inside alone.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" I ask, before taking any actions.

"Korra's strong, but I need you to be stronger, and tell her goodbye. It's not the end of the world, you've technology. You know? The thing that helps us get money." He teases, but it's not the same.

But I've to be strong.

 **Korra**

At first I was waiting with Bo, but then I decided to use the restroom. The problem about that is, I haven't left since.

I'm heading back home in a few hours, which I'm longing for. But now I'm questioning what exactly is there? The thought of returning home, is indifferent to me. It's neither a good or bad feeling, just...questionable.

I look up from the sink, and sadly chuckle at how pitiful I look.

Who am I kidding? Things aren't going to be the same when I get home, that's why I'm feeling like this.

The only thing motivating me to be home, is to start my heartache, and maybe heal quicker. Which sucks, because I don't want to do that either. I want to replay every moment we shared here, and appreciate it. An action, that will just make my recovery just as worse.

Who would want to go home like that?

"You okay?" A voice adds to the vacant room.

I can see her in the mirror but that doesn't stop me from turning around.

"Don't tell me you're afraid to fly all of the sudden." She teases, as she leans against the tiled wall.

"Flying isn't the problem. I just don't enjoy airplane bathrooms." I reply, matching her humor.

"Not a 'mile high club' type of gal?"

The moment those words exits from her mouth, regret engulfs her face. This embarrassed look of her's, instantly makes me laugh. And with her accent, the word 'high' sounded like 'hive', but I'm not going to tell her that. I can't even tell her how low I'm feeling right now.

She's wearing a navy blue thermal shirt and a purple vest. If you asked about her fashionable look, she'll tell you she just threw it on. But in reality, that is a lie. While she was in the shower, I walked past her room, and noticed she had several outfits lined out on her bed.

She makes it look so easy.

But if you knew her, the real her. You'll know there is more to it. More to her.

With that thought, I stare at her intensely. Taking in how much work she's putting in, for something very hard on her.

"You don't want me to go." I state, causing that smile of her's to drop.

"Do you want to go?" She asks.

"I don't have a choice."

"I didn't ask that." She answers, while stepping off the wall, and making her way towards me.

As she approaches, I notice that some of her eyeliner is running. I don't make any effort to address this feature of her's, because she reaches around me to grab a paper towel.

"You would think I would be used to this weather, living out here and all. This winter air, loves messing with a gal's eyes." She states.

"The weather is the last thing I'll be crying about." I say to myself, but end up saying out loud .

"What!?" She asks, forgetting about her face, and placing her attention on to me.

"I meant it like, I won't be missing this cold weather. There will be no tears of joy for me." I correct, and she just nods and heads to the trash can.

I get a text from Bo that reads 'Hurry Up' and I roll my eyes, before sliding my phone into my back pants pocket.

"Uh Oh. Did the TSA get double threats?" Asami teases.

"I think there would be more of a scene, if they really had Mako and Bo." I reply, getting the joke.

"You're right. The real threat is you. You really think they'll allow you to get on board with those guns?"

The smirk on her face, quickly gets rid of my despair, and I find myself in a much better mood.

"I don't think that's the problem, but I can see why they would be cautious with me. " I answer nonchalantly, while grabbing her hand and pulling her towards me.

"And why's that?"

"Because. I've such a hottie as my carry on." I state, while lifting her onto the sink.

"You taking me back to California with you?"

Her look of curiosity and amusement, makes me wish she was actually coming back with me. But if this is the closest we'll get to being there together, I want to make the most of it.

"Yes, and I'm going to take you to the arcade, Jimmy Cho's who has the best California rolls ever, the board walk, and especially the beach! I think you would appreciate all of California actually. Word's can't describe how much art and culture we have there. I don't know where to start to persuade you!"

"You don't have to, I've enough knowledge on the state. "

I know she likes her town and all, but a little change up isn't a bad thing. I thought I wouldn't like it here, but I got to experience snow for the first time. It was an inconvenience, but one that was beneficial. What I'm trying to get across is, there is beauty in the things we aren't always used to. But before I jump to conclusion on her lack of interest regarding my home, I should hear her out first.

"That came out wrong. What I meant was, you don't have to persuade with the places, the fact you'll be there is enough for me. Mako told me to be strong, but I think telling you this is the strongest I can be. These past few days..No weeks. Because, Korra. Ever since I found you. I've appreciated and experienced so much, with and without you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Don't freak out, but I've been online stalking you. I'm kinda disappointed I never found your gaming channel. And I'm so jealous, because, you found me way before I found you."

"Why would you be jealous of us finding each other? Isn't it a good thing?"

"No! Don't get me wrong, it's an amazing thing! I just wished you knew the real me before my persona. I know this sounds arrogant, but I really suck at explaining.I just wished, I gave you the happiness learning a little about you, like I got from you. And I feel guilty, because I saw you before me."

I feel like a deer in headlights right now.

But not in a sense where I feel blindsided.

The headlights are on me, but the Chevrolet is waiting for me to cross the road. And such action, get's me to notice. Not based on the gap of space between us on the road we all take, but based on the fact I don't leap out in front, like others who take this route. There were times where I had so many close calls, I avoided this road altogether.

But never in my life, have I witnessed such a high chance of a collusion, and both of us stopping.

The distance we have isn't influenced by protecting ourselves. It us acknowledging that this is a common route, that can't be avoided. She could've or still can, floor that Chevrolet and hit me. Or I could dash head on into the stopped vehicle, but we don't move.

This isn't a waiting game, because we know this road ourselves separately and what comes of it.

We're just acknowledging, we both are on it.

This continuous action of vulnerability, not just in my comparison, but these few days are the reason none of us made a bold move to leave. And if you really think about it, we don't have to. We very well could home this route, and stay in the brightness of the headlights.

The brightness of the future.

"No. I get it. It's easier to view someone based on the things they're known for." I start.

"You had no idea who I was, so it was easier for you to have that excitement. Yes, you could say I had a celebrity crush on you. But getting to know you, the REAL you! Makes my celebrity crush mediocre, because I high key have a super crush, on the person sitting on this airport sink right now."

Asami turns to the side trying to look clueless, but ends up catching her reflection and laughing.

"Yep! That's her. Look at how gorgeous she is when she laughs."

"You're amazing." She says, while cupping my face, then pulling me into a kiss, which I happily return. I'm very appreciative of how easy it is, talking about all of this. It also makes me believe they'll be more opportunities like this.

"Slow down. I don't think restrooms count as the mile high club." She teases, while pulling away.

"You sure? I could use my killer arms and push the stalls closer and make them smaller."

She laughs as I help her down from the sink.

"I'm not gonna lie, I believe you could. But TSA wouldn't allow you to board. Maybe your arms arms are hazardous."

"You got pretty close to them last night, and you lived to see the day." I defend.

"I know. So much for taking my breath away. If I'm still alive, maybe it wasn't that great."

These southern chicks really take advantage of their placement on the compass.

Such a low blow.

She intertwines our hands, and we take this trip together.


End file.
